Blackangled
by M4ry CeCe
Summary: Un viaje prohibido, una madre sobre protectora, un joven príncipe perdido, un ladrón y un romance entre ambos. Todo en un solo paquete. ¿Te animas a leerlo? :)
1. ¿Cuando empezaré a vivir?

_**Blackanged**_

_**Buenoooo , tal vez se pregunten que significa este extraño titulo ( excepto por ti AntoR7 ) Bueno , ahí estarán viendo de que se trata esto. :)**_

_**Tangled/Enredados , sus personajes ni sus canciónes me pertencen , todos los derechos son de Disney.**_

_**Y sin más , les dejo el fic , espero y disfruten su lectura :D.**_

"_Esta , es la historia de mi muerte…_

_Pero tranquilos! Es una historia muy divertida , ni si quiera es mia" sonrió un joven castaño , mientras caminaba por el bosque ._

"_Esta , es la historia de un chico llamado Billy , bueno , en realidad se llama Baruch , pero le gusta que le llamen Billy…_

_En fin , todo comenzó con el Sol , una pequeña gota de Sol cayó a Tierra firme , y dio brote a una mágica flor dorada que hacia curar toda enfermedad"_

_En eso , apareció una mujer anciana de cabellos lilas y ojos azules , en una capa negra con capucha._

"_Ahh , no se olviden de ella , es importante en la historia" dijo el castaño._

"_Pasaron los siglos , y se formó un reino y estaba conformado por un rey y una reina , un día , la reina estaba a punto de tener un bebé , pero enfermó…_

_Todos se preocuparon , y es ahí cuando la gente empezó a buscar un milagro , en este caso , una flor dorada"_

_La mujer de cabellos lilas , apareció de nuevo , enfrente de la dicha flor._

"_Ahh! Les dije que era importante , esta mujer , Madame X , en vez de compartir el regalo de Sol , escondió su poder de curación , para mantenerse joven por siglos"._

_La mujer se quitó la capucha , revelando sus cabellos enredados y lilas que , tiempo atrás habían sido morados , y abrió la boca para cantar._

"_Flor que da fulgor Con tu brillo fiel Vuelve el tiempo atrás , volviendo a lo que fue A lo que fue…" Sus cabellos se volvieron brillantes y púrpuras , sus ojos azules alzaron su color y las arrugas desaparecieron , mostrando un hermoso rostro joven ._

"_See , le canta a la flor y la rejuvenece , que miedo no?"_

_Madame X escuchó un ruido , escondió la flor bajo un arbusto falso , recogió su lámpara y se fue corriendo , pero por accidente , golpeó con su lámpara el arbusto que escondía la flor , mostrándola por completo , un guardia del reino , vio la flor , abrió los ojos por completo y gritó_

"_La encontramos!" Lograron sacar la flor , y se la llevaron , Madame X , contemplaba con furia la escena._

"_La magia de la flor dorada , salvó a la reina , nació un fuerte y saludable niño con hermosos cabellos dorados "_

_Su madre , lo levantó con una sonrisa , y su padre le ponía una corona que le quedaba grande._

"_Les daré una pista , él es Baruch…o mejor dicho , Billy"._

"_Para celebrar su cumpleaños , los reyes lanzaron una linterna flotante…y por ese precioso instante , todo fue perfecto…"_

_Era de noche , y los reyes dormían , una mujer –Madame X- entró en la habitación y tomó un mechón del cabello dorado del bebé , empezó a cantar la canción que la hacia rejuvenecerse y cortó un mechón , entonces , de inmediato , el mechón se tornó azabache ._

"_Madame X entró al castillo , se robó al niño y se fue sin dejar rastro , todo el reino buscó y buscó pero jamas encontraron al príncipe , pues estaba oculto en una torre lejos de toda alma , y crió al pequeño como su propio hijo"_

_Madame X cepillaba los cabellos dorados del pequeño , de aproximadamente 7 años._

"_Trae lo que perdí , volviendo a lo que fue , a lo que fue" cantó dulcemente el niño._

"_Madame X había encontrado otro brote de flor dorada , y esta vez , se aseguraría de ocultarlo" _

"_Mami , por qué no puedo salir afuera?" preguntó melosamente el pequeño Billy._

"_El mundo de afuera es muy peligroso , y no quiero que te lastimen , me prometes que no saldrás nunca?" dijo la mujer maternalmente_

"_Si mami…" respondió el de cabellos rubios._

"_Pero los muros de la torre no ocultaban todo , cad año , en el cumpleaños del pequeño , los reyes encendían linternas flotantes , con la esperanza de que su príncipe volviera…"._

_Era un día fresco y soleado , cuando , en un pequeño balcón de la torre , una diminuta cocodrilo bebé , buscaba donde esconderse , encontró lugar y se quedó allí…hasta que…_

"_HA!" gritó un joven de cabellos dorados y cabello interminable , ojos turquesas , chaleco morado con un signo de Sol , una camisa blanca por dentro , pantalones de vestir negros y pies descalzos ; se metió parte de unos mechones largos atrás de la oreja y sonrió burlonamente._

"_Vaya! Creo que Wendy se fue a otro ladooo" canturreó el joven y fingió retirarse , la cocodrilo hizó algo parecido a un suspiro , pero justo cuando se hiba , un mechon dorado le tomó por la cola._

"_Te tengo!" dijo Billy Joe Cobra sonriendo en triunfo._

"_See siempre te asusto , je…y ahora jugamos…23 de 45?" exclamó el rubio , Wendy entrecerró los ojos y Billy suspiro al ver la expresión de su mascota , se sentó en la orilla del balcón ._

"_Esta bien…y tu que quieres hacer?" dijo seriamente el joven , su cocodrilo sonrió y con su cola señalo el exterior._

"_Ah-ah , yo creo que no , es lindo estar adentro y a ti te gusta" señalo con un dedo a Wendy y esta pareció molestarse._

"_Oh , no es para tanto Wendy , no es tan malo estar aquí" sonrió el azabache y se metió adentro del cuarto principal de la torre , observo el lugar , sonrió y empezó a entonar una canción._

"_siete a.m. un dia mas inicio  
a los quehaceres y a barrer muy bien  
pulo, encero, lavo y saco brillo_

_termine ¿que hora es?  
siete con dieciseis_

_un libro leere  
o tal vez dos o tres  
en mi galeria algo pintare  
guitarra toco, tejo, horneo y ya no  
yo cuando empezare a vivir? " Billy se detuvo y observó un lugar en blanco , pusó sus manos en forma de un marco , buscó sus pinturas y comenzó a pintar de un color verde oscuro._

" _rompecabezas, dardos y hace galletas  
papel maché, balet y algo de ajedrez  
alfareria, ventriloquia y velas  
estirar, dibujar o trepar o coser_

_los libros releere si el rato hay que pasar  
y pintare algo mas, encontrare un lugar  
y mi cabello a cepillar y a cepillar  
pero al final siempre vuelvo aqui  
yo me pregunto, pregunto, pregunto  
que cuando empezare a vivir?  
las luces que  
deseo contemplar  
cada año en mi cumpleaños estan  
de donde son? ahi quiero ir  
quiza mi madre me permita ya salir" Y terminó su pintura , finalizando con pintar su larga cabellera dorada mientras observaba las luces brillantes que aparecían cada cumpleaños suyo._

‑_**_**_

_**Buenooo y como lo ven? Lo sigo? Esto que escribí son los primeros 6 minutos de la película , algunos detalles no son iguales pero…eeeeen fiiin espero y hayan disfrutado de su lectura :)**_

_**Cobra Out :3**_

_**Reviews para este lindo fic?**_


	2. La luces flotantes y un robo

_**Blackangled**_

_**Veo que les esta gustando este lindo ( y algo bizarro ) fic , pero bueno , esto se me vino a la cabeza y ya , mi mente es delicada , psicópata , bizarra , extraña y hermosa *hace arco iris con las manos* **_

_**En fin , me estoy distrayendo mientras escribo esto con ecto-feature wuaaaaaa! Ok…no . Bueno , cada 6 minutos de la película , será un capitulo nuevo ok? Así que…U.U van a ser muuuuuuuuuuuuchos.**_

_**Vamonos al fic de acuerdo!? *Cobra Director señala que pongan en fic de una buena vez*.**_

_Stephen Rider y los dos ladrones más buscados del reino : Shanilla Bugwatti y Rajeev Bugwatti , se deslizaban por una parte empinada del castillo real , se escabullían hasta llegar a un punto el cual buscaban con energía pura , cuando llegaron ahí , el castaño se colgó de una mano en una parte del castillo , contempló la vista y exclamó_

"_Wow…a quién no le gusta una vista así?"_

"_Rider!" dijo la ladrona "Qué esperas?!" _

"_Un momento…" hizo una pausa Rider "Sip , chicos quiero un castillo" dijo con mirada presumida._

"_Después de este robo , tendrás tu castillo" sonrió sarcásticamente Rajeev y jaló por detrás de la camisa de Stephen._

_Este , bajó con una cuerda que los mellizos sostenían , la habitación , estaba vigilada por 9 guardias , que es lo que protegían? La corona real del príncipe perdido , Rider se acercó por arriba de la corona suavemente , tomó la corona y la guardo sin hacer ruido en su bolsa , en eso , un guardia estornudó_

"_Ah…fiebre de heno?" preguntó Stephen_

"_Si…" respondió el guardia , se volteó y volvió a su puesto , reaccionó al reconocer al ladrón , se volvió a voltear y pudo ver que Rider ya no estaba ahí ._

"_No! Espera! Regresa!" gritó el mismo guardia y los otros lo imitaron._

"_Todo esto! Y ni siquiera son las 8:00 de la mañana , Todo un espectáculo señores!" dijo el castaño , mientras corría con los mellizos al bosque._

"_Listo ya esta" dijo el joven de cabellos dorados mientras guardaba sus pinturas "Esto será muy especial Wendy" rió entre dientes mientras acariciaba a su mascota _

"_Al fin se lo diré , hoy se lo preguntaré!" dijo con pose heroica el joven de cabellos largos._

"_Billy!" escuchó a su "madre" gritar , corrió al balcón y pudo ver a la mujer con una sonrisa_

"_Deja caer tu cabello!" canturreó la mujer de cabellos morados._

"_Ya voy madre!" canturreó también el rubio , colgó su cabello en una polea que había arriba del balcón y colgó su cabello , dejó caerlo para que subiera Madame X y le hizo señas a Wendy para que se escondiera , ya que Madame X no sabía que tenia al animal dentro de la torre , empezó a jalar del cabello , hasta que subió la pelimorada_

"_Hola , bienvenida madre" dijo con una sonrisa y algo cansado Billy , la mujer suspiro de cansancio y se aproximo a su "hijo" para acariciarle el cabello_

"_Oh Billy , yo no podría hacer esto cada día de cada semana! Cariño , para ti esto ha de ser agotador" dijo mientras acarició la barbilla del menor._

"_Oh , eh…la verdad no es nada" dijo con una sonrisa presumida el joven , X dio unos dos golpecitos a la nariz de Billy y dijo_

"_Entonces no se porque tardas tanto!" la mujer entonces estalló en risa "Es broma querido" dijo mientras se dirigía más adentro de la torre , el rubio fingió una sonrisa algo confundido y siguió a su "madre"._

"_Entiendo…escucha madre" dijo el menor mientras se acercaba a la mujer la cual estaba enfrente de un espejo "Sabes , hoy es un día muy especial y…" fue interrumpido por la pelimorada "Billy sabes que es lo que veo ahí? A un ser humano fuerte , hermoso y saludable…" Billy sonrió pensando que era un cumplido "Oh , y ahí estas tú" X rompió en risa otra vez "Es juego cielo , no lo tomes tan en serio" le dio un codazo y suspiro mientras buscaba arrugas en su rostro_

"_Yo , eh , madre te decía que.." y fue interrumpido de nuevo "Joey tu madre se siente cansada , cantarías para mi?" el mencionado abrió los ojos como platos de emoción "Oh! Claro madre!" y corrió a buscar una silla y un banquito dejando caer su cabello por todos lados , sentó un poco brusco a su "madre" y se sentó en el banquito con un cepillo , se lo dio y empezó a cantar con los ojos cerrados y con paso muy veloz empezó a cantar._

" _Flor que da fulgor  
con tu brillo fiel,  
vuelve el tiempo atras  
volviendo a lo que fué_

_quita enfermedad  
y al destino cruel, trae lo que perdi  
volviendo a lo que fue"_

_Madame X , con los ojos abiertos por lo sorprendida que estaba , trató de cepillar el cabello dorado que relucía cada vez que cantaba el jovencito , pero a la primer cepillada , su cabello morado saltó._

"_Billy Joe!" regañó X , de un salto , Billy se le acercó con la mirada emocionada._

"_Bien madre! Te decía que hoy es un día muy especial! Y creo que no lo sabes así que te diré que hoy , es MI cumpleaños!" rió el joven aferrándose al brazo de su madre "Ta-da!" Madame retiró al rubio con tolerancia._

"_No , no , no , eso no puede ser , lo recuerdo muy bien , tu cumpleaños fue hace un año" respondió X con una sonrisa _

"_Eso es lo bueno de los cumpleaños , y es que tardan eso en celebrarlos" sonrió el joven , bajo la mirada y se sentó en el banquito "Madre , cumplo 18 y…quería decirte" suspiro el rubio "Que es lo que quiero de cumpleaños…y" empezó a balbucear mientras X lo miraba confundida._

"_Billy basta , estas balbuceando , detesto cuando empiezas a balbucear bla bla bla bla , es muy irritante , no es enserio , sabes que te amo cariño" se lavanto de la silla y suspiro , Billy volteó a ver a Wendy , esta le hizo la pausa en un *vamos!* , Billy no aguantó mas y lo soltó_

"_Ahh! Quiero ver las luces flotantes!" dijo sin espera el menor , Madame X rió ligeramente y volteó a donde SU Billy._

"_Qué?" preguntó X con una sonrisa_

"_Bueno , esperaba a que me llevaras a ver las luces flotantes" dijo más calmado el joven descubriendo la pintura que había hecho hace rato._

"_Oh…hablas de las estrellas" dijo la mujer._

"_No , no es así" dijo mientras abría una ventana , invitando a pasar la luz mostrando una pintura "He estudiado las estrellas , y siempre son constantes , pero estas , aparecen sin falta en MI cumpleaños madre , SOLO , en mi cumpleaños y…no se , siento que , solamente son para mi" dijo el rubio , X puso mirada fría sabía exactamente de que hablaba su "hijo"_

"_Necesito verlas madre , y no desde mi ventana , en persona , quiero averiguar qué cosas son" rogó el cumpleañero , X se acercó a la ventana del balcón y suspiro _

"_Oh , quieres salir de la torre? Oh! Oh , Joey" _

_**Hasta aquí la dejo , como mencione al principio , cada 6 minutos de la película , serían un capitulo , asi que …ya pasaron 6 minutos (de la película).**_

_**Quieren más? Diganmelo en sus reviews y escucharé sus mandatos :) Hasta aquí me despido.**_

_**Cobra Out.**_

_**Reviews? :3**_


	3. La torre,un escondite perfecto?

"_**Blackangled"**_

_**Buenooo hola! :D como les prometí , aquí esta la conti del fic , en mi país ya es algo tarde pero las buenas noticias son que…MAÑANA NO TENGO CLASES YAY! Pero bueno , no creo que les importe mucho eso , asi queeee nos vamos al fic de acuerdo?.**_

_-Mirenló , tan lindo como un brote , un retoño nuevo de una flor- dio golpecitos en la nariz del rubio –sabes por qué estamos en la torre?- cantó la pelimorada –lo sé pero…- Billy fue interrumpido por otra frase de su "madre"_

"_Así es! Es por tu bien amorcito" cantó X acariciando el cabello largo del menor_

"_¡Este día tan triste ya esperaba!  
Dejarás el nido, así será...  
pero aún no... "_

_-Pero…- dijo BJC _

"_Shh._

_... créeme amor:  
sabia es mamá._

_Sabia es mamá  
óyeme atenta:  
el mundo exterior es cruel._

_Sabia es mamá.  
De alguna manera  
algo saldrá mal, lo sé._

_Sucios rufianes,  
hiedra venenosa,  
con colmillos, ¡oh,  
el mal!. "_

_-No- dijo el rubio_

_-Si!- dijo X_

_-Pero…!- dijo Billy_

"_Hombres también,  
de largos colmillos...  
¡No, no más, que me atormentas!_

_Madre está aquí,  
madre te protege,  
¡mi consejo escucha ya!_

_No hagas drama,  
mami te ama...  
Sabia es mamá._

_Sabia es mamá,  
mami es tu soporte,  
¡sola no subsistirás!_

_Simple, sin calzar,  
inmaduro, torpe...  
¡Viva te comerán!_

_Crédulo, infantil  
y sin duda lento,  
parlanchin, ingenuo...  
Humm, ¿ves?_

_Creo que también  
algo regordete...  
te lo digo  
pues te "quieyo" _

_¡Madre entiende bien!  
¡Madre te apoya!  
y te advierte nada más... "_

_Billy abrazó a su "madre" con dulzura mientras esta , le acariciaba su cabellera larga._

_-Joey?- dijo X_

_-Si madre?-dijo con una sonrisa el cumpleañero._

_-No vuelvas a desear salir de la torre , oiste?- dijo con una mirada amenazadora , el otro solo bajo la mirada desilusionado_

_-Si madre…-_

_-Oh! Te quiero mucho mi niño- dijo falsamente X_

_-Yo te quiero más- dijo Billy_

_-Yo te quiero aún más- exclamó Madame mientras le acariciaba nuevamente los cabellos y le dio golpecitos en la nariz._

"_Si lo olvidas,  
te castigas...  
Sabia es mamá." Y dejó caer sus cabellos y se alejaba para ponerse su capa con capucha_

_-Hasta luego! Te veo más tarde mi retoñito!- dijo X mientras bajaba de los cabellos dorados de Billy._

_-Te espero aquí…- Billy puso mirada triste y se puso una mano en la barbilla._

_Mientras en el bosque…_

_Stephen Rider y los dos ladrones Bugatti huían de los guardias , cuando ya se habían adelantado bastante , Stephen se detuvo un rato en un árbol jadeando , observo que en el árbol , estaban dos carteles de él y los mellizos , se sorprendió y tomó el cartel donde estaba él._

_-Oh no , no , no , no , esto esta muy mal! Esto esta más que mal! Pesimo!- los mellizos atendieron a lo que hacia el castaño y este volteó el cartel a la vista de los dos._

_-Así no es mi nariz , o si?- dijo con una ceja alzada_

_-a quién le interesa?- dijo bruscamente Rajeev_

_-Que fácil para ti decirlo , ustedes salieron fantásticos!- dijo el castaño observando el cartel donde estaban los dos mellizos._

_Escucharon los relinchidos de los caballos , en una colina un tanto alta , estaban los guardias a caballo y al verlos , empezaron a seguirlos , los tres ladrones huyeron a toda pastilla , Stephen se metió el cartel con su rostro en su bolsa y hecho a todo lo que sus piernas le daban._

_Los tres corrieron , hasta encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa , el camino continuaba hacia arriba._

_-Oh , ya se! Subanme y yo los subo a ustedes- dijo Rider_

_-Primero danos la bolsa- dijo fríamente Shanilla_

_-Oh! Qué?! Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos?- Los mellizos pusieron cara fría como una afirmación_

_-Ouch!- dijo sarcásticamente y les entregó la bolsa donde hiba la corona , con un gesto igual al tono de su voz._

_Los dos mellizos subieron a Rider._

_-Subenos ahora bribón- ordenó Rajeev_

_-Lo siento…sin devoluciones- sonrió presumidamente el castaño poniendo en vista la bolsa , Rajeev vio que la bolsa no estaba con el y volteó hacia arriba furioso_

_-RIDER!- gritó el moreno._

_Stephen siguió corriendo , torpe , pero siguió , y los guardias detrás de el._

_-Recuperen la bolsa a toda costa!- ordenó el líder_

_-Si señor!- dijeron los otros guardias al unisono._

_La persecución siguió , con saltos y bajos rapidos y agiles , en un movimiento rápido , Rider logró tirar al líder de los guardias de su caballo , y se montó en el._

_El caballo se detuvo de golpe , al reconocer que ese no era su ginete._

_-ia!- gritó el castaño –Que esperas pulgoso avanza!- ordenó el ladrón , el caballo no se inmuto , y al ver la bolsa que colgaba del brazo de Stephen , intentó agarrarlo con su hocico._

_-No!, no!, no! , ya basta! , da-me-lo!- el bolso salió volando y termino colgado de un árbol caído que colgaba de un precipicio , el animal y el joven se miraron y hicieron una carrera por conseguir el bolso con la corona dentro , al final Rider pudo conseguir ágilmente el bolso._

_-HA!- dijo el castaño dirigiéndole al caballo blanco una mirada triunfante y presumida , en eso , se escuchó un crujido , oh no , el árbol cayó con Maximus y Rider._

_El árbol se partió en dos y los dos salieron disparados y diferentes lugares._

_Stephen logró huir del caballo ese…_

_Encontró algo parecido a una cortina de plantas , pensó que seria un buen lugar para esconderse , entró más adentro y encontró una torre enorme y de gran tamaño , ahí no lo encontraría nadie ni nadie sospecharía de que se escondería ahí , corrió a esa torre y con sus habilidades , comenzó a escalar la torre con las piedras que sobresalían del edificio._

_**Juro , que este fic me esta encantando escribirlo , me esta ENCANTANDO! **_

_**Espero y hayan disfrutado de un Spence….mmm…muy (como decirlo?) algo así como un Billy (hahaha).**_

_**Pero wueno! Aquí les dejo el capi , otros 6 minutos de la película (van 18 minutos!) Ya se imaginaran como canta Madame X?! haha.**_

_**Bueno me despido aquí :)**_

_**Cobra Out.**_

_**Reviews? :3**_


	4. ¡Atrapé a una persona en mi armario!

"_**Blackangled"**_

_**Hola Hola Habla Cobra! :D Ando muy feliz hoy por escribir un nuevo capítulo de Blackangled! Porque en este capitulo , Billy y Spens se conocen! Al fiiiiiiin!**_

_**Yo también ando súper emocionada x3**_

_**Pero bueno , aquí les dejo el fic disfruten de su lectura!**_

_Stephen entró en la torre desde una ventana abierta y cerró esta tras de él , jadeando , miro al piso y luego a la bolsa , sonrió y la contemplo con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-Solos al fin…- dijo Rider , en ese instante , recibió un golpe por detrás en la cabeza , cierto joven de cabellos dorados había cogido una sartén y golpeó al castaño , Billy gritó del miedo y se escondió detrás de un maniquí._

_Billy Joe Cobra contempló con miedo el cuerpo del ladrón en el suelo , se acercó con curiosidad y temor al tipo , cogió la sartén y empezó a dar golpecitos en su cabeza para ver si despertaba , volteó a ver a Wendy quien había observado el suceso , esta hizo una mueca , como una expresión de haber encogido los hombros , Billy se volvió al castaño , volteó su cabeza con la sartén y dejo ver sus labios y su nariz excepto los ojos , los cuales estaban ocultados por un mechón de cabello , Billy Joe se volvió a Wendy , esta , apunto con su cola al intruso y sacó sus colmillos en forma amenazante , indicando que el castaño los tenía , el rubio descubrió los dientes del ladrón con el mango del sartén , al ver sus dientes blancos sin colmillos , Billy puso mirada confusa , con el mismo mango del sartén , retiró con rapidez el mechón de cabello que ocultaban los ojos del "visitante" , su rostro era muy bello para el joven cumpleañero , abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo , se fue acercando poco a poco , su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido , cuando estuvo a punto de rozar su rostro con el de él , Rider abrió un ojo , el rubio se asustó y se sonrojo todavía más y volvió a noquear al castaño con la sartén._

_Billy Joe envolvió al ladrón con su largo cabello dorado y lo arrastró hasta su armario , lo dejo en el suelo y jadeo por el esfuerzo que hizo al traer a ese tipo hasta ahí , después de varios torpes y graciosos intentos de meter al castaño al armario , pudo lograr meterlo , pero espera! Sus dedos quedaron fuera , los metió uno a uno como si de bloques de construcción se tratase , puso una silla inclinada en el armario como un "refuerzo" para que no saliera el "hombre" , tomo la sartén y la tomó como si fuera una arma apuntando al armario._

_-Ok , ok , ok…hay una persona atrapada ahí….hay una persona atrapada ahí…- volteó a verse en el espejo y sonrió con triunfo._

_-Atrapé-a una-persona-en mi-armario! Haha!- Billy empezó a pulir su sartén con su brazo y empezó a reír en triunfo –Con que no se cuidarme allá afuera , eh madre!- dijo con tono presumido el joven –Ha! Dile eso a mi sartén!- ____empezó a girar la sartén con un dedo y se golpeó la cabeza , cerró los ojos por el dolor y empezó a gemir tallándose la cabeza , de pronto , algo brillante llamó su atención , provenía de la bolsa que tenía el castaño , exactamente , era la corona del príncipe , Billy se acercó a aquella cosa –fuera lo que fuera- , y sacó la corona tomándola delicadamente en sus manos , la contempló por unos momentos y luego intento averiguar donde se ponía , la metió en su brazo derecho y pidió una opinión a Wendy , esta negó con la cabeza y siguió contemplando como su dueño investigaba el objeto , vio atravez de una joya que tenía la corona , Wendy volvió a negar , Billy se volteó y se miró al espejo , se puso la corona suavemente en la cabeza , encajaba a la perfección , Wendy se quedó boquiabierta por unos segundos y volvió a negar la cabeza._

_-Joey!- se escuchó el llamado de X , quién ya había vuelto , Billy sonrió emocionado , se quitó la corona , tomó la bolsa y metió ambas cosas en una vasija , ahora que había capturado a una persona , seguramente su madre le dejaría salir al exterior._

_-Deja caer tu cabello!- canturreó la mujer._

_-Un momento madre!- dijo el rubio._

_-Tengo una sorpresa para ti!- canturreó X , mientras se agarraba del cabello dorado de su "brotecito"._

_-Ehh , igual que yo- canturreó el joven con mirada presumida._

_-Oh! Pero mi sorpresa es mejor!- dijo X_

_-Dudo que lo sea!- respondió el joven , cuando X estuvo dentro abrió la boca para hablar._

_-Compré pan y mantequilla para hacer sándwiches de mantequilla de maní suave para la cena , tus favoritos! sorpresa!- dijo X alzando los brazos con un rostro fingido de alegría._

_-Si , eh…antes de eso madre , tengo que mostrarte algo- respondió el joven rubio._

_-Oh Joey lamento habernos metido en una pelea , y más cuando yo no cometí ningún error- dijo X dirigiéndose a una canasta mientras sacaba las cosas compradas._

_-Escucha , he estado pensando en todo lo que me dijiste hace rato- dijo el rubio._

_-Estás hablando de las estrellas…- dijo fríamente X con una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera_

_-Luces flotantes- corrigió Billy Joe –Y si , quiero hablar de eso- dijo con alegría el joven , mientras se acercaba a la silla que bloqueaba el armario._

_-Te dije que no quería hablar de eso cariño- dijo tratando de calmarse la mujer._

_-No madre , estoy diciendo que , tu crees que no puedo cuidarme allá afuera- _

_-Oh , cariño tu sabes que no puedes cuidarte allá afuera- dijo con una sonrisa fingida X_

_-Pero si escuchas…- dijo Billy_

_-Joe , no quiero seguir hablando de esto- dijo entrecortadamente la mujer de cabellos morados._

_-Pero mira…-_

_-Joe- _

_-Si tan solo vinieras a- _

_-Joe!-_

_-Pero…- _

_-Olvida las luces Billy Joe! No saldrás de esta torre jamás!- grito con furia X._

_Billy puso mirada desilusionada y asustada al ver la reacción de su "madre"._

_-Genial , yo soy la mala ahora…- dijo Madame X sentándose en una silla y se apoyaba en su mano en la frente , Billy observó la pintura que hizo donde contemplaba las luces flotantes , bajo la mirada al piso , y la volvió al armario , tomo la decisión y bajo la mirada juntando sus manos._

_-Solo quería decirte madre que…ya sé que quiero para mi cumpleaños- dijo con una leve sonrisa el rubio._

_-Y que es lo que quieres?- preguntó algo seria la mujer._

_-Quiero pintura…una vez me trajiste pintura hecha con caracolas madre…- sonrió el joven algo apenado todavía._

_-Pero eso sabes que me toma tiempo Joe , un viaje de tres días- dijo con una mirada algo molesta la pelimorada._

_-Creí que era una mejor idea que las…estrellas…- dijo algo decaído el joven cumpleañero , X suspiro y sonrió levemente , se acercó a Billy y acarició su cabello._

_-Seguro que puedes quedarte aquí solo?- preguntó X_

_-Si me quedo aquí , sé que estaré bien- respondió Billy y abrazaba a su "madre" , y esta le pegaba un beso en la cabeza._

_Joey preparó la canasta con comida para Madame X y se la dio , la bajo y se quedó contemplando como se retiraba._

_-Volveré dentro de tres días!- gritó X y se despedía de su pequeño brote._

_-Te quiero mucho mi niño- retumbó la voz de X en la cabeza de Billy._

_-Yo te quiero más…- respondió en su mente _

_-Yo te quiero aún más- respondió X._

_**Waaaa! Ya quiero que Billy vea que X no es su mamá! Pero admito que me gusta escribir esto :D bajo cualquier escena , me encanta escribir este fic , ahorita voy a escribir el capítulo 5**_

_**Me despidooooo!**_

_**Cobra Out.**_

_**Reviews? :3**_


	5. Un Trato y Una Arma Mortal

"_**Blackangled"**_

_**Hola Hola Habla Cobra! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo –el mismo día wuaaa! :D- de Blackangled! Me siento muy inspirada a seguir adelante , me encantan sus reviews , eso es un impulso muy grande para mi de veras se los agradezco mucho! Estoy así como…argh…como lo diría? Awuii awuiiiii gracias por TODO! :D.**_

_**Les dejo el fic y hacemos a un lado el cariñito :3**_

_Billy corrió al armario , cogió su sartén y la apunto al armario de nuevo como si fuera una arma , retiró la silla de las puertas del mueble , tomo aire y lo soltó , tomo su cabello como una cuerda , un mechón de su cabello tomo la manija y la abrió con delicadeza , Stephen cayó al suelo de cara , el trasero salía sobre todo , se veía muy ridículo y gracioso , más para el cumpleañero no , quien solo retrocedió y se asustó un poco , el castaño hizo un movimiento , arrastrando su cara por el piso para quedar plano como un cadáver , Billy Joe se acercó "armado" y examinó al joven , se quedó pensativo y tuvo una idea._

_Stephen estaba en una habitación donde solo había una luz , en una silla atado con el cabello de Billy , aún inconsciente , Wendy se acercó a el rostro caído del ladrón y le dio una bofetada con la pata , se ocultó en su espalda , al ver que no reaccionaba , le pegó otra bofetada con la cola , dos , tres , Wendy se aburrió y metió su cola en el oído de Rider , al sentir el contacto , Stephen se sobresaltó con un grito y Wendy cayó al suelo._

_-Ah! Eh?...qué?...- el castaño miro que estaba atrapado por una especie de…cabello? Volteó a ver a todos lados y lo único que veía era cabello dorado_

_-Eso es…cabello?- murmuró el ladrón._

_-Luchar…luchar no te servirá- dijo una voz masculina , fina y bella , el castaño ignoró eso y observó el lugar de donde provenía la voz._

_-Qué?...- murmuró de nuevo Rider._

_Aquel joven , bajó de su escondite y Rider observaba con la ceja levantada._

_-Y-ya sé que quiere y…n-no me…das miedo oíste?- dijo la voz._

_-Qué?- dijo alzando la voz el ya muy confundido castaño , en eso , Billy salió de su escondite , reveló su rostro , con el cual , Stephen quedó embobado , nunca había visto a un joven muchacho tan bello y atractivo , ignoro que fuera un hombre y solo se quedó admirando sonrojado al menor._

_-Quién eres? Quién te ayudo a encontrarme?- preguntó más confiado el rubio._

_-Ajá…- dijo aún embobado el castaño._

_-Quién eres? Quién te ayudo a encontrarme?- repitió el rubio con voz amenazante , Stephen se aclaró la garganta y puso cara embobada algo chistoso , pero decidido._

_-Yo no sé quién seais , ni que cosa me trajo aquí…pero me gustaría decir…- hizo una pausa para bajar la mirada y luego sonreír seductora y presumidamente –Hola- dijo con un tono seductor , Billy solo frunció el ceño confundido – Qué tal? Me llamo Stephen Rider- dijo alzando las cejas – Como va todo eh?- Billy rodó los ojos y volvió a fruncir los labios._

_-Quién otro conoce mi ubicación , Stephen Rider?- preguntó torpe pero amenazadoramente el rubio._

_-Quieto prescioso- dijo el castaño._

_-Billy Joe- corrigió el joven._

_-Salud lindo , te contaré , yo iba caminando por el bosque , hasta que encontré tu torre y mi…- luego , abrió los ojos como platos y vio para todos lados –Oh , no , donde está mi bolsa?! – preguntó alarmado el ladrón_

_-La escondí- se cruzó de brazos el menor –Y la escondí donde jamás la vas a encontrar- sonrió presumidamente el rubio._

_-Está en la vasija verdad?- dijo el castaño alzando una ceja , Billy de inmediato volvió a noquearlo._

_Stephen volvió a despertar y se encontró con Wendy volviendo a meter su cola en su oído._

_-Ah! Deja de hacerme eso!- dijo el castaño molesto._

_-Ahora , la escondí donde ya no la vas a encontrar- dijo sonriendo el menor._

_-Qué quieres hacer con mi cabello? Cortarlo? Venderlo?!- preguntó amenazante el rubio , parecía casi como un interrogatorio , Billy daba vueltas alrededor de Stephen y este parecía confundido pero a la vez divertido._

_-Qué? No! Oye , lo único que quisiera hacer con el , es quitarlo de aquí! Literalmente…- respondió el castaño_

_-Y…qué? No quieres mi cabello?- preguntó confundido el rubio._

_-Por qué crees que querría algo así? Mira , alguien me seguía , encontré tu torre , la subí , eso es todo- finalizó el ladrón._

_-Y , todo eso es cierto?- preguntó Billy_

_-Si- dijo algo desesperado el castaño , Billy Joe lo miró con la ceja levantada y el sartén apuntándolo , Wnedy salió de su hombro y se acercó hasta donde finalizaba el sartén , Wendy miró fijamente a Rider , y este abrió los ojos como platos por el leve temor que le daba el animalito , se veían muy graciosos , Wendy se alejó sin apartar la mirada de el ladrón._

_Billy se puso a discutir en voz "baja" con Wendy sobre lo que hiban a hacer con ese tal Rider , mientras este los miraba extraño , porque , es extraño ver a un tipo que hable con una "lagartija" – según el- Billy suspiro y se volteó._

_-Ahora , Stephen Rider , voy a proponerte un trato- dijo Billy volteando con su cabello al castaño provocando que se cayera._

_-Trato?- dijo antes de caer el mayor._

_-Tienes idea , de que es esto?- dijo Joey mostrando la pintura donde estaban las luces flotantes._

_-Hablas de las linternas que encienden para el príncipe?- dijo Rider con dificultad al estar en el piso._

_-Linternas…sabía que no eran estrellas- murmuró para si el rubio , ignorando completamente la palabra "príncipe"_

_-Mañana , al meterse el sol , iluminaran el cielo nocturno con estas linternas , __**tú**__ vas a ser mi guía- dijo señalándolo con la sartén ._

_-Iremos a ver las linternas y luego te regresaré aquí , y entonces y solo entonces te devolveré tu bolsa- dijo el rubio._

_-Si eh…- dijo el castaño volteándose para hablar mejor –yo creo que no…- sonrió presumidamente , Billy volteó a ver a Wendy , la cual golpeo su puño (¿) con su otra pata y frunció el ceño , Billy hizo esto ultimo y se acercó a el intruso._

_-Una fuerza te trajo aquí , Stephen Rider- dijo el rubio levantando al castaño dejándolo como estaba anteriormente , con la silla de pie._

_-Llámala como quieras , suerte , destino…- _

_-Un caballo…- respondió el ladrón._

_-Tome la decisión de creer en ti- dijo Billy acercándose cada vez más._

_-Terrible decisión hacerlo…- dijo entrecerrando los ojos el mayor._

_-Pero __**cree en mi **__ cuando te diga esto- lo jalo y detuvo la silla con su mano , como si lo estuviera levantando de la camisa._

_-Si quieres destruye la torre piedra , por piedra , pero sin mi ayuda Stephen , no vas a recuperar la bolsa que quieres- dijo dejando expuestos sus dientes blancos._

_-Haber , déjame ver si te entendí , quieres ir a ver las linternas , volvemos aquí y me das mi bolsa?- dijo Rider._

_-Lo prometo- hizo una pausa con voz fría –Y cuando prometo algo Stephen , yo jamás __**jamás**__ , rompo una promesa- Rider lo miró desconfiado –JAMÁS- repitió el joven._

_-Oye , oye , oye , no quería hacer esto pero no me dejas opción , es mi arma mortal…- dijo Rider , bajo la mirada , la volvió a subir pero con una mirada diferente , tenía la mirada seductora , los ojos entrecerrados , las cejas alzadas y los labios fruncidos , Billy solo frunció el ceño , tenía que aceptar que se veía muy guapo con esa mirada , se sonrojo "un poco" y mantuvo los labios presionados._

_-Este ha sido un día muy extraño para mi , esto no suele pasarme…- dijo con voz seductora y dulce el castaño._

_-BIEN! Te llevaré a ver las linternas!- dijo vencido el joven ladrón._

_-Ay enserio?!- preguntó el rubio soltando la silla y dejo caer a Rider – ups…-_

_-Rompiste mi arma mortal…- exclamó el castaño con voz débil._

_**HAHAHAHA eso fue genial no lo creen? Yo me moría de risa con estos dos!**_

_**Admito que….me encanta escribir este fic! AMO HACERLO! ESTE FIC ES MI VIDA!**_

_**Pero bueno , espero les haya gustado mucho mucho! :3 Aquí se va Cobra! **_

_**Cobra Out! **_

_**Reviews por lo sensual que se vio Spencer?**_


	6. Un viaje prohibido y Un plan de muerte

"_**Blackangled"**_

_**Hola! Aquí Cobra otra vez para desearles un muy lindo día :D **_

_**Hoy he estado haciendo practicas y practicas para mi baile de graduación pero ñee! , la cosa es que estoy aquí lista para escribir! Admito que me encanta escribir para ustedes y para mi , ustedes son mi apoyo las (os) amo!...Bueno , no se si tenga lectores hombres pero bueno , pasemos al fic!**_

_Stephen bajaba de la torre con unas flechas , jadeaba a cada paso que daba hacia abajo , volteó hacia arriba para ver a su nuevo compañero Billy Joe Cobra._

_-No vienes precioso?!- llamó alegremente el castaño , Billy se sonrojo ante el animo que le brindaba su guía , sacudió la cabeza ignorando eso y contemplo el suelo…Nunca antes había tocado el suelo o sentido el aire a como se siente en tierra firme…Cómo se sentirá? …_

_Sonrió y abrió la boca para cantar suavemente._

"_Estoy tan cerca de ese mundo externo  
a eso tan grande voy, no me atrevere  
aqui estoy, por fin tengo que hacerlo, y si... no!  
lo hare...!" Billy sonrió mirando hacia abajo , volteó a ver a Wendy quien estaba en su hombro izquierdo , tomo unos mechones dorados de Cobra y se los ató como si fuera un cinturón de seguridad , el joven rió entre dientes y bajó desde su cabellera con rapidez , reía con el viento que chocaba en su rostro , era una sensación hermosa…_

_Se asustó en el momento en el que llegó hasta el suelo y se quedó admirando el pasto , con lentitud bajo un pie…luego el otro , empezó a mover los pies con diversión y empezó a reír otra vez , se acostó en el pasto y admiro de nuevo el suelo verde._

"_Césped y tierra son igual que imaginé  
la brisa sopla y va, con ella viajaré  
esto es sentirse libre, por primera vez" Billy toco el agua , rió y la lanzó al aire , era una sensación nueva y hermosa para él , nada podría compararse a aquello , sus ojos se encontraron con la salida de ese lugar bello pero oculto , sonrió y empezó a correr hacia allá._

"_y voy corriendo, jugando, danzando, siguiendo,  
saltando, atando, soltando, latiendo,  
salpico y giro y al fin yo lo siento  
mi vida empieza así!" cantó con felicidad y una sonrisa amplia en el rostro._

_Ya afuera del área , Billy observó los pájaros volar , sentía que iba a llorar de la felicidad , más no lo hizo._

_-No es posible , si lo hice!- saltó como un infante – Oh por Cobra , lo hice! No es posible si lo hice AH!- rió el rubio , pero luego su rostro se torno preocupado._

_-Mi madre estará furiosa…- dijo Billy Joe._

_-No es tan malo , si no se entera no pasara nada malo- dijo con suavidad el rubio mientras tomaba una flor de loto y Stephen le observaba como si fuera un niñero._

_-Qué voy a hacer?! Esto la destrozara…- dijo el menor mientras abrazaba sus piernas y se mecía de un lado a otro._

_-ESTO ES MUY DIVERTIDOOO!- dijo Billy mientras hacía volar las hojas caídas de los árboles._

_-Soy…un pésimo hijo…voy a volver- dijo el rubio apoyando su cabeza en un árbol._

_-NO VOY A VOLVER JAMÁS!- dijo de nuevo enrollándose en su cabello._

_-Soy un ser humano despreciable…- dijo el mismo boca abajo mientras Rider se apoyaba en su mano con la mirada aburrida._

_-WHO-HOOOO! QUE-GRAN-DÍA!- gritó el rubio columpiándose en su cabello que estaba colgado de un árbol._

_Joey terminó llorando en el suelo con sus manos tapando su rostro por completo , cierto ladrón , cansado de ver lo mismo , se acercó al rubio y se aclaró la garganta para hablar._

_-Oye , creo que es muy obvio , que estas en una guerra contigo…- dijo Rider poniéndose al nivel del menor._

_-Qué?- preguntó el joven._

_-Obviamente , solo tengo algunas piezas : madre sobreprotectora , un viaje prohibido , es algo muy delicado , pero yo calmaré tu conciencia- dijo con voz presumida el castaño , como si fuera un profesional en estos casos._

_-Esto es parte de crecer , un poco de rebeldía , algo de aventura , es necesario y sano también- dijo Stephen quitándose a la "lagartija" de su hombro._

_-Eso crees?- dijo Billy limpiándose las lágrimas y sonrió algo sonrojado._

_-Lo sé! Ya no te agobies con esto ok? Qué tu madre se lo merece? No…- dijo Rider mientras el menor negaba con la cabeza._

_-Que le rompes el corazón y destrozas su alma…CLARO!- el castaño sonrió presumidamente y recogía una uva._

_-Pero es algo que quieres hacer- dijo como un profesor el castaño._

_-Romper su corazón?- murmuró un poco alto el rubio_

_-En dos…- respondió el ladrón._

_-Destrozar su alma?- dijo más preocupado el joven._

_-Como una uva…- dijo el mayor mientras rompía la uva con los dedos._

_-La lastimaría mucho , tienes razón…- dijo el rubio mientras Rider lo levantaba del suelo con dulzura sin que el menor lo notara._

_-La pena…es cierto….que pena- dijo esto último como si estuviera interpretando una obra el mayor._

_-Escucha , esto me duele mucho pero…te libero del trato- dijo el castaño._

_-QUÉ?!- dijo rubio volteándose al otro._

_-Así es , no me lo agradezcas- tomó la sartén y la "lagartija" y se acercó al menor._

_-Hay que dar la vuelta y te regresaré a casa , sartén y lagartija- dijo mientras se lo daba un poco brusco al joven cumpleañero._

_-Recupero mi bolsa , tú y tu madre trabajan en una relación elaborada de confianza y vuala! Nuestros problemas se acaban!- dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Billy de un brazo , al instante , este se alejó y exclamó._

_-No! Quiero ver esas linternas- dijo un poco molesto el rubio._

_-Ay PORFAVOR! Que tengo que hacer para que me des esa bolsa?!- dijo algo desesperado el castaño , Billy frunció el ceño y sacó su sartén._

_-Usaré esto- dijo amenazante el menor , en eso , se escuchó un ruido en los arbustos , al instante , Billy se alarmó y se aferró a las ropas del castaño quedando colgado de este._

_-Quiénes son?! Ladrones , bandidos?! Vienen por mi?!- dijo el rubio mientras se aferraba cada vez más fuerte al castaño , este solo se sonrojo un poco y observó ridículamente el lugar de donde venía el ruido , entonces , de su escondite , salió un tierno conejo bebé marrón , y Billy seguía aferrado y asustado cuerpo fuerte del ladrón , este solo rodó los ojos y suspiro._

_-Quieto…quizá pueda olfatear el miedo- dijo sarcásticamente el castaño , Billy , avergonzado y sonrojado se alejó de su acompañante y se empezó a acariciar rápidamente los cabellos dorados._

_-Oh…e-eh…es que yo…me siento un poco…nervioso- rió nerviosamente el menor._

_-Me parece que hay que evitar encontrarnos con rufianes , y ladrones…- dijo con un toque de burla el mayor._

_-Ah si…hehe , pienso eso también…- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el rubio , Rider se le quedó viendo unos segundos con una sonrisa y habló._

_-Tienes hambre? Conozco un lugar perfecto para comer!- dijo alegremente ._

_-Dónde?- preguntó con una sonrisa el menor , el castaño tomó a Billy de la mano y sonrió , al principio Billy se sonrojo un poco al sentir aquella extraña sensación , nunca antes la había sentido…acaso sería aquello que su madre le había contado una vez llamado…amor? Ignoro eso y sonrió para seguir al ladrón._

_-Oh! Lo sabrás cuando lo huelas!- dijo con una sonrisa amplia el castaño._

_No muy lejos de ahí , Maximus , el caballo que perseguía a Rider , olfateaba como un sabueso , el rastro del ladrón , encontró un cartel donde estaba el rostro de Stephen y lo miró con atención , notó que la nariz estaba deforme , puso su pezuña tapando la nariz y reconoció al tipo al instante , tomo el cartel con su hocico y empezó a triturarlo de manera cómica._

_En eso , escuchó un ruido de ramas , rápidamente fue a esconderse , cuando la "presa" estuvo cerca , Maximus saltó de su escondite y relinchó con brusquedad._

_Madame X era la que se acercó , saltó del miedo y vio al caballo._

_-Un caballo del castillo…- suspiro X , después , abrió los ojos como platos y se volteó._

_-Billy!- dijo mientras corría hacia dirección opuesta en la que venía._

_X , al llegar a la torre , sonrió con esperanzas y gritó._

_-Joey! Deja caer tu cabello!- al no obtener respuesta , corrió hacia la parte de atrás y empezó a derrumbar piedras y más piedras que estaban acomuladas._

_Madame X llegó hasta la cima , empezó a buscar por todos lados , buscó en su habitación , en el armario y en las ventanas._

_-Joe! , Joey!- gritó desesperada la mujer , descubrió al poco tiempo , que su pequeño brote , no estaba…_

_Vio algo brillar , se acercó a el objeto y descubrió que era la bolsa donde estaba la corona , la saco y al instante , la arrojó al suelo con desprecio , empezó a jadear , rogando que Billy no hubiera descubierto su verdadera identidad , hurgó más en la bolsa y sacó un cartel donde se mostraba la imagen de Rider , X miro el cartel con desprecio , no dejaría que ese tipo le hiciera algo a Joe , se acercó con algo de rapidez a un cajón y de ahí , saco un arma , no un arma cualquiera , esta , tenía un solo diente , afilado y puntiagudo y sediento de sangre._

_**NOOOOOOOO! Madame X va a matar a Speeeeence! D:**_

_**Pero , bueno , muchas de ustedes ya conocen la película y saben que va a ser así pero luego hay final feliz.**_

_**Así son todas las películas de Disney! Siempre hay un momento donde las cosas se ponen en suspenso o en tristeza , pero siempre hay final feliz :) (creo)**_

_**Bueno , aquí me despido porque tengo que salir un rato ok? Bye Bye!**_

_**Cobra Out.**_

_**Reviews? :3**_


	7. ¡Un sueño ideal!

"_**Blackangled"**_

_**Hola! Aquí con otro capítulo de blackangled , espero y en este capi canten a todo pulmón :D**_

_**Les dejo el fic ¿ok? :3**_

_-Sé que esta por aquí en alguna parte- dijo cierto ladrón acompañado por Billy Joe , Rider buscaba con la mirada su destino hasta que vio un letrero y sonrió con su mirada narcisista._

_-Ahh! Ahí está! "El patito mudosito" , tranquilo , es muy pintoresco y perfecto para ti , no quiero que te asustes y quieras renunciar a este viaje- dijo exageradamente el castaño._

_\- Bueno…los patitos son lindos- dijo con ternura el rubio inocente._

_-Hurra!- canturreó algo desafinado el mayor._

_-Gastón! Deme su mejor mesa!- dijo el ladrón entrando al bar como si fuera un príncipe , el lugar estaba repleto de hombres fuertes , de cuerpos grandes y miradas asesinas , Billy observó con terror el lugar mal oliente y lúgubre , Stephen tomó de los hombros al joven asustado y hizo fuerzas para que este caminara con mirada de triunfo._

_-Hueles eso? Anda , inhala hondo por la nariz- dijo Rider fingiendo placer ante el repugnante olor_

_-Deja que fluya el olor , en una parte huele a hombre apestoso y en otro lado huele a hombre súper apestoso , no sé porque pero este olor me hace pensar en el color marrón , tu qué crees?- en eso , Billy pudo sentir que le agarraban el cabello y de golpe comenzó a correr para que soltaran su cabello largo , pero no fue así , los mechones largos y dorados resbalaban en las manos de un hombre bajo._

_-Es un largo cabello…- dijo con voz gruesa el hombre._

_-Así le gusta…Tienes sangre en tu bigote? Oye mira! Hay sangre en su bigote!- dijo el castaño mientras Billy tenía todo su cabello amontonado en sus manos y se chocó con un hombre de alta estatura y de cuerpo notoriamente digno de un rufián._

_Al sentir el contacto , Billy chilló por lo bajo y se apartó de aquel ser apuntándole con su sartén._

_-Oye , creo que estas algo pálido…tal vez quieras ir a casa y descanses – dijo Stephen acercándose al rubio y este solo jadeaba del miedo._

_-Es lo mejor precioso , esta taberna en 5 estrellas y si no es lo suficiente para ti , pues tal vez estés más seguro en tu torre- Rider se dirigía a la salida con el rubio , hasta que un portazo llamó la atención de ambos , era un hombre de estatura alta , y con voz muy gruesa le dijo al ladrón._

_-Eres tú?- preguntó este amenazante al castaño , este último separó un dedo de la mano del mayor que estaba en un cartel de él y suspiro con cansancio._

_-Oh…esto ya es exagerado…- los otros ladrones se acercaron al par con sonrisas triunfantes y maliciosas._

_-Es él en persona , Ben , los guardias pronto!- dijo un hombre de estatura mediana , con un garfio en la mano y de cabellos blancos._

_-Esa recompensa va a comprarme otro garfio- sonrió el peliblanco tomando de la camisa al joven ladrón , al instante , otro hombre lo tomó de la camisa._

_-Qué hay de mi? Soy pobre!- dijo este tomando al castaño como si fuera un tesoro y este último abría los ojos confuso ,de ahí , se inició una pelea entre todos los presentes para tomar al que los haría rico mientras Billy luchaba porque dejaran en paz a su amigo , espera…era su amigo? , el pensamiento le llenó las mejillas de un color carmín , sacudió la cabeza e intentó llamar la atención del montón._

_-Hey alto! No lo lastimen!- dijo el rubio , Joey empezó a golpear con su sartén las armaduras de hierro de los hombres _

_-Devuelvanme a mi guía! Rufianes! – los hombres no hicieron caso y pusieron al ladrón en estrella con su cuerpo para que el hombre de cabellos blancos le pegara una golpiza en la cara._

_-En la nariz no , en la nariz no!- rogaba el castaño con cierto sarcasmo oculto , Billy , en un movimiento rápido , tomo un pedazo de madera con su cabello y golpeó en la cabeza al peliblanco._

_-Bájenlo oyeron?!- dijo el rubio desesperado , todos callaron , el peliblanco volteó la mirada a Billy furioso._

_-Escuchen , no se donde estoy saben , y quiero que ÉL me lleve a ver las linternas porque he pasado toda mi vida esperando a verlas algún día Argh! Tengan compasión!- dijo el joven como si fuera una obra de teatro –Ninguno tuvo un sueño alguna vez?- finalizo dejando salir un suspiro desesperado el rubio , el peliblanco , se acercó amenazante al menor con una hacha en las manos , y cuando estuvieron a centímetros , el hombre puso ojos brillantes y exclamó_

_-Yo , alguna vez soñé…- y finalizó lanzando el hacha justo arriba de la cabeza de un muchacho , indicándole que empezara a hacer sonar música._

"_Soy maloso, pavoroso, mi gesto es horroroso  
Mis manos no estan del todo limpias  
Pero aunque me vea vil  
Con mi gancho y mi perfil  
Yo siempre quise ser un gran pianista._

_En el escenario interpretando a Mozart  
Tecleando firme y sin parar  
Si prefiero que de miedo  
Mi dominio de instrumento._

_¡Gracias!_

_Porque en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal._

_Un sueño ideal.  
Un sueño ideal._

_Y no soy tan cruel y fiero en realidad  
Si me gusta romper huesos  
Pero tengo muchos sueños  
Y como todos tengo un sueño ideal." Los otros hombres empezaron a entonar con alegría la canción mientras Rider miraba con ridiculez y confusión el escenario._

"_Tengo cicatrices feas, de aqui me escurre un fujo  
Y ya ni hablar de mi fisonomia  
Tengo un deddo mas aqui  
Y mi bocio y mi nariz  
Mas quiero que el amor llege a mi vida._

_Me imagino con la dama elegida  
En un botecito ir a remar  
Aunque sea un sinverguenza  
quiero amor y no la guerra  
Porque en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal._

_Mi sueño ideal,  
Un sueño ideal.  
Mi sueño ideal,  
Un sueño ideal._

_Se que reinara el romance de verdad  
Y aunque tenga un rostro horrible  
Soy un soñador sublime  
Y como todos tengo un sueño ideal " cantó otro hombre._

"_Thor quisiera ser un buen florista.  
Gunther quiere ser decorador.  
Ulf un mimo es, y Atila hornea que hay que ver  
O tejer, remendar, marionetas manejar  
Y Vladimir con unicornio es feliz. " al cantar esto , los presentes se dirigieron al ladrón castaño quien estaba colgado de un clavo._

_-Solo faltas tú…- ordenó Hoover._

_-Perdóname?-_

_-Cuál es tu sueño?- respondió otro hombre liberándolo del clavo._

_-NO! No lo siento caballeros , yo no cantó- Rider se cruzó de brazos con mirada presumida , pero unos pares de cuchillos y armas filosas lo hicieron cambiar de opinión._

"_Yo no sueño tan bonito  
No soy tan sensitivo  
Quiero un lugar soleado y sereno  
Una isla adquirir, y un bronceado que lucir  
Rodeado de montones de dinero. " finalizó el castañoy el resto siguió con la tonada._

"_Mi sueño ideal,  
Un sueño ideal.  
Mi sueño ideal,  
Un sueño ideal. " Billy Joe se paró en una mesa y continuo la canción._

" _Ver las linternas ver brillando al flotar  
Cada hora más me alegra  
De mi torre no estar cerca  
Y como todos tengo un sueño ideal._

_Un sueño ideal,  
El sueño ideal.  
Tu sueño ideal,  
Mi sueño ideal." Madame X , quien no estaba tan lejos de ahí , escuchó el canto y se sorprendió ver a Joey con el grupo de matones atraves de la ventana._

" _Pues no somos tan distintos en verdad  
Un grupo iguaaal  
Dime bruto, perverso y optimista 100%  
Porque en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal_

_Si en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal. ¡Si!" finalizaron los presentes y Billy , en eso rompieron en risas hasta que el tal "Ben" entró al bar._

_-Llamé a los guardias!- dijo con una sonrisa el joven de ojos azules , Rider tomó a Billy del brazo y lo atrajo hacia un escondite._

_-Dónde está Rider?! Dónde está?! Quiero que lo encuentren , búsquenlo! Si hace falta destruyan esta taberna!- dijo un guardia golpeando la barra de la taberna , donde estaban los muchachos con los ojos bien abiertos por los nervios , el ladrón volteó hacia arriba para ver que pasaba , y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a los mellizos Bugwatti con cadenas en sus manos seguidos por algunos otros guaridas , el castaño volvió a esconderse con más nervios todavía , un garfio llamó su atención , era Hoover , quién les indicaba un camino por el cual podían escapar._

_-Anda , sigue tu sueño- dijo con una sonrisa el peliblanco._

_-Eso haré…- murmuró el ladrón , Hoover rodó los ojos y dijo._

_-Tu sueño apesta , se lo decía a ella- dijo con algo de molestia el mayor , Rider entrecerró los ojos y bajo por el escondite , y Billy se quedaba ahí_

_-Gracias por todo- sonrió el rubio y le dio un abrazo al hombre , este sonrió , Billy Joe bajo con su guía sin ser vistos._

_**Juro que esta cosa me está matando! Amo este fic! (y eso que es mio haha!) Pero bueno , espero y hayan disfrutado de su lectura :D **_

_**Los quiere Cobra!**_

_**Cobra Out **_

_**Reviews si cantaste y si no…igual! :3**_


	8. Spencer Wright

"_**Blackangled"**_

_**Aquí con otro capítulo de blackangled :D **_

_**Feliz de la vida porque les gustan mas historias , y en especial esta :) Me alegra que les guste esta historia , porque a mi me encanta! (aunque no sea 100% mia).**_

_**Pero en fin , pasemos al fic :3.**_

_Stephen y Billy habían llegado a una cueva oscura y lúgubre iluminados por una linterna que cargaba el castaño._

_-Oye , tengo que admitirlo en realidad no estás tan indefenso , eso fue impresionante- dijo Rider examinando el lugar._

_-Lo sé!...lo sé- sonrió gentilmente el rubio , Stephen le dedico una dulce sonrisa , Billy se sonrojo un poco y se pasó unos mechones dorados atrás de la oreja._

_-Entonces…Stephen , de dónde vienes?- preguntó animado el joven._

_-Who Whoa! Precioso , nada del pasado , sin embargo , yo estoy cada vez más interesado en el tuyo- dijo el ladrón –Ahora , no hablaras de tu cabello…- sonrió presumidamente el castaño –Nop!- respondió el rubio –O de tu madre- continuó Stephen –Ah-ah..- canturreó el menor._

_-Preguntar sobre tu "lagartija" me asusta- dijo el mayor._

_-Cocodrilo- corrigió con dulzura Billy Joe._

_-Lo que sea…- dijo Rider –Esta es mi pregunta…Si quisiste ver las linternas toda tu vida…por qué no lo hiciste antes?- preguntó el castaño alzando una ceja._

_-Amm…uhh…b-bueno…yo- dijo nervioso mirando a Wendy el menor , al instante , una pequeña roca cayó en la cabeza de Billy._

_-Ehh…Stephen…- dijo algo asustado el joven , los guardias los perseguían ya dentro de la cueva , ambos se alarmaron más y se echaron a correr._

_-Corre! Corre!- gritó el ladrón a su compañero , mientras le ayudaba a recoger su cabellera dorada._

_Al terminar el pasaje , los dos jóvenes de 18 y 20 años se encontraron con unos conductos de agua , abajo , había uan escalera , y de ahí todo derecho había una salida ; De repente , ciertos mellizos ladrones salían de una entrada , bloqueada por tablones de madera._

_-Quienes son?- preguntó el rubio._

_-No les caigo bien- respondió el ladrón , detrás de ellos , entraron los guardias._

_-Y ellos?!- preguntó más alarmado el menor._

_-Tampoco les caigo bien!- respondió igual de alarmado el castaño , de entre los guardias salió cierto caballo blanco , Maximus._

_-Y ese?!- _

_-Hay que decir , que por el momento , a ninguno de aquí les caigo bien!- dijo Rider tomando de los hombros al menor , Billy frunció el ceño._

_-Toma!- dijo el rubio dándole de golpe la sartén a Rider , tomó su cabello y lo lanzó a un tablón de madera , lo amaró bien y se dejó caer agarrándose del cabello , y termino a una colina que estaba cerca , Stephen se le quedó viendo con la mirada embobada , hasta que un ruido llamó su atención , los guardias…eran como 4 o 3._

_-Esto va a ser divertido- rio el líder , Stephen miró la sartén , tendría que atacar con eso , empezó a noquear a los guardias con agilidad y fuerza , cuando noqueó a todos , miró asombrado a la sartén y luego sonrió._

_-Oh! Fabuloso! Tengo que tener uno de estos!- dijo el ladrón , el relinchido de Maximus llamó su atención , quien traía una espada en el hocico , ambos comenzaron a pelear , sartén contra espada , algo cómico de ver._

_Maximus le quitó de un espadazo la sartén , la cual cayó al suelo._

_-Te parece dos de tres?- dijo nerviosamente el castaño , más solo Maximus le amenazó con la espada._

_-Stephen!- llamó el rubio , lanzó su cabello para enredarlo en la mano de Rider , este despidió al caballo con la mano de forma presumida y salió hacia abajo colgando del cabello dorado._

_Stephen salió disparado hacia los mellizos los cuales trataron de atraparlo con la mano , más Rider alzó sus pies y pudo esquivarlos._

_-Ha! Deberían ver sus caras porque se ven- fue interrumpido por un tablón de madera que termino en su abdomen sacándole el aire , Billy se contuvo unas risillas , hasta que un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos , Maximus pateaba un poste de madera hasta hacerlo caer , ya caído , Maximus comenzó a correr en dirección hacia Billy._

_-Rápido Joey! Salta!- dijo Rider , Billy obedeció y saltó , aterrizó en un charco de agua y corría para no ser atrapado , Rider saltó hacia los conductos de agua rompiéndolos por su peso , pudo caer donde Billy Joe y ambos seguían corriendo , la presa de agua se rompió y el agua inundaba todos los lugares , Billy y Stephen lograron entrar a una cueva , y una roca enorme bloqueo la salida , el agua empezó a meterse con rapidez._

_Al instante , ambos buscaban la forma de quitar las piedras de alrededor suyo , Stephen intentó quitar una piedra con su mano húmeda , pero solo logró hacerse una herida grande en la mano , gimió de dolor , pero pareció ignorarlo y volvió a zambullirse en el agua para quitar las piedras , Rider salió casi ahogado recuperando el aire y jadeando._

_-Es inútil…no logro…ver nada!- dijo el ladrón , Billy se zambulló tratando de hacer lo anterior que su nuevo amigo , pero Stephen se zambulló para sacarlo , lo tomó de los hombros y le dedico una mirada melancólica._

_-Oye , no puedes…no puedes ver nada ahí abajo- dijo el castaño , Billy se alejó gentilmente de Rider y se puso a llorar._

_-Todo esto es mi culpa…ella tenía razón , nunca debí de hacer esto…- Billy se tapó el rostro mientras lloraba y Stephen lo miraba con pena._

_-Cómo lo siento…Stephen!- el joven lloró todavía más , Rider lo miraba con mucha más pena y suspiró._

_-…Spencer….- murmuró el castaño._

_-Qué?...- preguntó un poco más calmado el rubio , Stephen sonrió._

_-Mi nombre es Spencer Wright…jamás se lo he dicho a nadie…- sonrió el castaño , Billy sonrió y rio por lo bajo , por alguna razón le tenía más confianza a "Spencer" y decidió algo…_

_-Mi cabello mágico da luz cuando canto- dijo Joey._

_-Qué?- dijo el ladrón confundido , Billy abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió._

_-Mi cabello…mágico y da luz cuando canto!- dijo el rubio , el agua comenzó a subir y ambos empezaron a contener el aire para adentrarse al agua._

"_Flor que da fulgor_

_Con tu brillo fiel…" en ese instante el agua quedó encima de ellos , el cabello dorado de Billy se encendió , Billy y Spencer abrieron los ojos , el castaño dejó salir algo de aire por el asombro del cabello de su amigo , la larga cabellera dorada fue encendiéndose hasta indicar una piedra , los dos compañeros se miraron y empezaron a quitar las piedras , las cuales eran fáciles de quitar._

_Spencer y Billy lograron salir de aquella cueva y llegar a un prado con un río en el , salieron a la superficie y empezaron a toser y jadear._

_Billy salió con una sonrisa de emoción._

_-Estamos vivos…-_

_-S-su cabello…da l-uz…- murmuró asustado Wright._

_-Spencer…- llamó el rubio._

_-Por qué?...da luz…da luz- volvió a decir el castaño._

_-Spencer…- llamó de nuevo Billy Joe_

_-Por qué hace algo como eso?!- preguntó el ladrón a Wendy._

_-SPENCER!- gritó el menor._

_-QUÉ?!- dijo Spencer desesperado por una respuesta._

_-No es lo único que hace…- sonrió el joven , Wendy también sonreía y Spencer solo miraba a la "lagartija" asustado._

_-E-esta sonriéndome….por qué?- dijo en un puchero el ladrón._

_**Hahaha Spency esta asustadooo AWWW! Bueno , espero y les haya gustado el capi :3**_

_**Por cierto , cometí un error en el capítulo pasado puse "Se lo decía a ella" cuando se supone que tenía que escribir "Se lo decía a él" hahaha LOL Estoy traumada con la película :D**_

_**Bueno , espero y sigan mandando sus reviews son un gran apoyo para mi LAS AMO! 3**_

_**Cobra Out **_

_**Reviews?**_


	9. ¿Confío en él?

"_**Blackangled"**_

_**Hola Hola! No me peguen! DX Se que han pasado muchos días desde que subí el último capítulo , me disculpo! **_

_**Todo fue por mi culpa , por mi culpa , y por mi GRAN culpa , pero bueno , el chiste es que ya estoy de vuelta ¿no? A que me extrañaron?! :D (yo sé que no TwT)**_

_**He tenido algunas dificultades de límites de tiempo dictados por una mujer llamada "mamá" , solo me ha dejado estar en el computador 1 hora , así que no he tenido tiempo de escribir capítulos completos en un día (lo cual hacia todos los días).**_

_**Pero bueno , me callo y les dejo leer. :3**_

_No muy lejos de ahí , Madame X vigilaba los alrededores armada por el cuchillo en manos , se puso alerta al escuchar golpes que venían de una trampilla de un árbol , poco después , descubrió que eran los gemelos ladrones que buscaban al tal Stephen Rider , se ocultó detrás de una roca y observo._

_-Le enseñare , le enseñaré a Rider!- exclamó Rajeev , de pronto , a Madame X se le ocurrió una idea._

_-Lo buscaremos por todo el reino y le quitaremos la corona- dijo su hermana._

_-Oooo- canturreó la pelimorada , los gemelos se voltearon de dónde provenía la voz y se encontraron con Madame X –Pueden dejar de parecer perros siguiendo sus colas y usar la cabeza- canturreó la mujer , y mostró la bolsa donde estaba la corona , los Bugwatti se pusieron alerta reconociendo la bolsa y sacaron sus espadas._

_-Ohoho cálmense , no hace falta hacer eso- dijo seriamente X lanzándoles la bolsa a los gemelos , ambos guardaron sus espadas y usmearon en la bolsa para encontrarse con la corona , sonrieron de satisfacción._

_-Bueno , si eso es todo lo que desean , se pueden retirar , yo quería ofrecerles algo que vale centenares de coronas , los habría hechos ricos y poderosos y esa no es la mejor parte- rio la mujer –Haha se ladi , que gozen su corona- canturreó esta._

_-Cuál es la mejor parte?...-preguntó Rajeev con voz fría , Madame X volteó a los gemelos sonriendo maliciosamente._

_-La que viene con la venganza a Stephen Rideeer- canturreó la mujer mostrando el cartel del ladrón , ambos gemelos se miraron y sonrieron con malicia._

_¡!_

_Billy y Spencer se encontraban en un bosque a oscuras acompañados por la luz de una fogata , Billy estaba enredando su cabello en la mano izquierda de su amigo donde tenía la herida._

_-Sabes , te comportas algo enigmático envolviendo en mi mano tu cabello mágico- exclamó el castaño y dio un gemido por el dolor._

_-Lo siento- dijo el rubio poniendo cara de lastima – Solo no…no…no entres en pánico ¿si?- preguntó el joven suspirando , Spencer lo miró de arriba hacia abajo algo asustado , ¿sería algo malo? , Billy suspiró , cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar._

"_Flor que da fulgor  
con tu brillo fiel,  
vuelve el tiempo atras  
volviendo a lo que fue" Spencer miró para todos lados al ver que la cabellera de Billy se encendía y hacia un recorrido de luz desde su cabeza hasta su mano , la observó atónito y sin palabras , después de ver su mano , se enfocó en la voz y la mirada de Billy , ambas cosas eran increíblemente hermosas , un chico perfecto , un pequeño sonrojo se dejó ver en las mejillas del ladrón y el menor seguía cantando._

_"quita enfermedad  
y al destino cruel, trae lo que perdi  
volviendo a lo que fué,  
a lo que fué..." finalizó el rubio , su cabello perdió luz y abrió los ojos con inseguridad , el castaño se miró la mano y se la desenvolvió ,abrió los ojos como platos y abrió la boca , mostró su mano con la misma mirada de shock , su mano estaba completamente limpia de cualquier herida , su respiración se hizo súper rápida y cuando estuvo a punto de gritar Billy le gritó._

_-No entres en pánico!- Billy alzó las manos a un nivel medio inflando las mejillas , Spencer solo se quedaba con el grito ahogado y la boca bien abierta , suspiró con algo de nerviosismo y habló con el mismo gesto._

_-Oh no , no hay pánico solo que me intriga tu cabello y las mágicas cualidades que posee hace cuanto puedes hacer todo esto?- preguntó abrazando sus piernas meciéndose y sonriendo nerviosamente._

_-Ah…pues siempre , creo- sonrió Billy – mi madre dice que cuando era bebé , muchos querían cortarlo todos anhelaban su poder , pero…cuando lo cortas se torna oscuro y pierde su poder- dijo el rubio mostrando un mechón de cabello color azabache que fue cortado hace mucho._

_-Un don como este , tiene que ser protegido , por eso mi madre nunca me dejó….por eso yo nunca había salido y…- gimió el joven mirando con melancolía hacia otro lado , Spencer solo lo miraba con detenimiento._

_-Por eso nunca abandonaste la torre…- continuo el castaño , Billy volteó a verlo con ojos casi cristalinos pero no derramó lagrimas , dándole como respuesta un "si" –Y…volverás de todos modos?-_

_-No!...si…aww! Es complicado…- Billy se tapó el rostro con las manos y Spencer solo lo contemplaba con la mirada preocupada , segundos después Billy se asomó entre sus dedos y descubrió que Spencer aún lo veía , trato de esconder su sonrojo y se descubrió el rostro._

_-Así que…- puso mirada presumida el rubio –Spencer Wright ehh- sonrió el joven._

_-Ah! Si bueno…no voy a contar las tristes aventuras del pobre huérfano Spencer Wright eso me parece…algo deprimente ¿si?- dijo el ladrón , como respuesta , solo obtuvo a un Billy con mirada curiosa y tierna acercándose para oír mejor , Wright rió entre dientes y suspiro._

_-Había un libro…siempre lo leía a los demás niños en la noche "Los cuentos de Flenigan Rider" , un caballero herrante , rico y poderoso afortunado con las chicas , claro que no presumía sus virtudes- sonrió presumidamente el castaño , Billy solo rio._

_-También era un ladrón?- preguntó curioso Billy Joe._

_-Ahh…pues no , en realidad , con su gran fortuna podía hacer todo lo que quería , podía viajar a cualquier lado que deseara , y , y para un niño sin nada…no lo sé…creo…que parecía una mejor opción- Billy rio –No le cuentes a nadie entiendes? Eso arruinaría mi reputación- dijo el castaño._

_-Ha! No quiero arruinarla- sonrió el rubio._

_-Ha! Una falsa reputación es todo lo que me queda- sonrió presumidamente el castaño acercando su rostro al del menor , ambos rieron entre dientes , Billy miró al suelo por unos minutos mientras sonreía y luego le volvió la mirada al ladrón con sus ojos turquesas brillantes y bellos con un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa sincera y tierna , esto provocó hacer al castaño sonrojar y devolverle la misma tierna sonrisa , segundos después reaccionó y soltó un suspiro._

_-Bueno creo que…que hace…más leña para el fuego- dijo Wright marchándose a buscar leña._

_-Oye- llamó Billy Joe._

_-Creo que…Spencer Wright es mucho mejor que Stephen Rider- sonrió el rubio._

_-Bueno , te conviertes en el primero…pero gracias- devolvió la sonrisa el castaño y se retiró dejando solo a Cobra , Billy rio y suspiró dejando ver una mirada enamorada , cuando de pronto , cierta mujer le sacó de sus pensamientos._

_-Vaya! Creí que jamás se iría!- canturreó la mujer , Billy Joe reconoció la voz con los ojos bien abiertos y se volteó para ver que era Madame X la que le llamaba._

_-Madre?- X se quitó la capucha dejando ver que sus cabellos morados se volvían más claros dejando ver algunos mechones lilas y la piel la tenía más palida y algunos huesos se asomaban por su piel._

_-Hola cielo- saludó con frialdad la mayor._

_-Pero…pero , cómo? Cómo lograste encontrarme?- preguntó Billy mientras su "madre" le abrazaba._

_-Oh pues fue muy sencillo , solo escuché el rastro de voces de la traición a tu madre y las fui siguiendo- sonrió sarcásticamente la mujer , Billy suspiró._

_-Madre…- pero fue interrumpido por X quien ya se había separado del abrazo para verlo mejor._

_-Nos vamos a casa Billy Joe- dijo la pelimorada-semi lila –Ahora- _

_-No! Es que no lo entiendes , todo ha sido increíble y alegre y he visto y he conocido mucho y…conocí a una persona- sonrió con ternura el rubio._

_-Si , el ladrón que huye que feliz me siento , camina Billy Joe- dijo Madame X jalando de un brazo al menor._

_-Madre aguarda!- se soltó del agarre el rubio._

_-Creo…que le agrado también…- sonrió el joven y se hizo presente un leve rubor en sus mejillas._

_-Le agradas? Pero Billy que demencia!- sonrió la mujer._

_-Pero madre…- fue interrumpido de nuevo por su "madre"._

_-No debiste irte claro está!- dijo la peli-morada – Todo este romance que hoy inventas!- continuó X –Nos muestra tu inocencia profunda…que tú le agradas por qué sería?- _

_-Mirate! Crees que se impresionó? No seas bobito ven con mamita- dijo X extendiendo los brazos._

_-No!- reclamó el rubio._

_-No? Oh…ahora es así- dijo la mujer._

"_Muy bien Billy Joe Tan sabio tan maduro! Un muchacho muy formal_

_Muy bien Billy Joe Pues si estás seguro Dale esto y ya verás!"cantó X mostrando la bolsa donde estaba la corona._

_-De dónde lo…- dijo Billy con los ojos abiertos y fue interrumpido por el canto de X._

"_Esto quiere él! No te equivoques! _

_Dáselo y comprobarás Créeme que así , va a abandonarte Sabes que te lo advertí!_

_Sabio es Billy Joe Si él es tan adorable Ponlo a prueba y sabrás! _

_No te quejes si te miente! Sabia es mamá!" finalizó la mujer retirándose._

_Billy se quedó contemplando la corona hasta que escuchó la voz de Spencer._

_-Hey! Oye , puedo preguntarte algo? Podría desarrollar súper fuerza en mis brazos? Porque eso sería estupendo- sonrió el castaño acercándose a Billy con varios trozos de madera en brazos._

_-Oye…qué tienes?- preguntó el ladrón ya que vio a su amigo parado de espaldas sin inmutarse._

_-Ah! Lo siento no es nada estoy…algo distraído creo- sonrió nerviosamente el menor , Spencer solo se encogió de hombros para sonreír._

_-Me puse a pensar en algo : belleza sobrehumana , eso ya lo tengo , nací con ella pero fuerza sobrehumana , te imaginas las enormes posibilidades?- dijo Wright con una mirada presumida._

_**OOOOOOkeyyyyy les ha gustado su lectura?**_

_**Yo espero que si , me ha costado com días (otra vez) hacer este capítulo , casi no he dormido por estar pensando en ideas para otros fics pero buano!**_

_**La cosa es que "BLackangled" va a continuar no lo voy a dejar ahí estancado como otros fics de DMG ¡no!**_

_**Espero y lo hayan disfrutado de verdad , son mi apoyo los quiero mucho mucho! :3 Cobra se despideeee.**_

_**Cobra Out.**_

_**Me encantaría ver sus reviews por lo narcisista que es Spencer con su belleza!**_


	10. AVISO

**¡AVISO!**

**Primero que nada , quiero disculparme un trillón de veces por mi desaparición y in-actividad con los fics.**

**Hace cómo un mes y medio –si mi memoria no me quiere fallar- que deje de subir continuaciones a mis fics que tengo pendientes.**

**Y tiene una razón que no es del todo lógica , pero yo espero y lo puedan entender:**

***En primera , lo típico: los deberes , se me están extendiendo un poquito ,y por esa razón y mi regreso a clases voy a estar algo ocupada el resto del mes.**

***En segunda , y la ****MÁS ****importante: MI tía se llevó la laptop de la casa dónde tengo toooodos los capítulos de mis fics y otros de fics futuros que pienso subir pronto.**

**Y ¿por qué se la llevó? Questiones de trabajo (creo que lo escribí mal pero meh…) y para eso ella se tarda cómo máximo , dos semanas o menos , pero resultó no ser exitoso el intento de recuperar la laptop –que no es del todo mía, ni de mi mamá-.**

***En tercera, hace una semana me fui de vacaciones y pues…uno se olvida de algunos detalles ¿no? Y con detalles me refiero a avisarles a ustedes mis queridos lectores o queridas lectoras el por que de mi ni-actividad.**

**En este momento que escribo esto , estoy en un lugar dónde me prestaron una computadora de PC pero por tiempo limitado , así que aun que tenga a mi disposición esta belleza –señala la maquina con las palmas abiertas- no hay muchas posibilidades de que continue otro fic hasta dentro de –quizás- un par de semanas más.**

**Así que por favor les pido paciencia y tolerancia de parte suya U.U**

**Eh sido irresponsable -accidentalmente- con la puntualidad de mis fics.**

**Espero que lo entiendan.**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.**

**Los quiere:**

**Mary Cobra Ruíz.**


	11. El Reino

"_**Blackangled"**_

_**Omg! Primer capítulo del año :D**_

_**¡Les prometí que no iba a abandonar este fic, se los dije! Esperaron tanto tiempo por el capítulo 10/11 (?) aquí tienen su recompensa por ser tan comprensivas y pacientes :)**_

_**No tengo nada más que decir ¡así que pasemos al fic!**_

…

Una mañana como cualquier otra en el bosque.

La fogata en el centro apagada con, todavía un poco de humo acariciando el aire. Billy Joe, durmiendo en el pasto con su inmenso cabello extendido alrededor de ellos como si fuera un circulo y ,desde cualquier otro punto de vista, pareciera como si la hilera de cabellos dorados fuese alguna especie de escudo en torno al trío.

Cierto ladrón reposaba en el césped también ,aunque con una roca debajo de la cabeza ,haciendo rol de una almohada. Podría ser incómodo para cualquiera pero parecía que el castaño disfrutaba de su _comodidad_.

Su tranquilo sueño fue interrumpido de repente, por unas gotas de agua que caían del cielo, o eso parecía; Spencer se removió un poco ,entre abrió los ojos para encontrarse con cierto corcel blanco. Los caballos no tienen cejas ,pero fácilmente se podía distinguir en el rostro del animal que estaba furioso.

Le miró indiferente, aún semi dormido.

-_Espero que hayas venido a disculparte…-_

Obviamente no pasó eso.

-_¡AHHHH! No, no ¡no! ¡Suéltame!- _Billy reaccionó al instante ,al igual que Wendy ,ambos corrieron hacia el ladrón para tomarlo de las manos, el caballo le tomaba por los pies con el hocico jalándolo lejos del azabache y la reptil.

Billy logró tomarlo de los brazos y comenzó a jalarlo con todas sus fuerzas hacia él ,luchando con Maximus por el castaño.

-_¡Dámelo! Ya…¡basta!-_ Justo en ese instante, la bota del ladrón abandonó el pie de su dueño adentrándose en el hocico del animal blanco, causando así ,que Spencer cayera encima del rubio.

En el momento en que Maximus tocó el suelo de nuevo, aceleró el paso para ir tras Rider, éste entró en pánico y se ocultó detrás de Billy y también aferrándose a un tronco. Billy reaccionó y se puso en frente del castaño ,alzó las manos a la altura del caballo ,bloqueándole el camino para que no se hiciese con Spencer.

-¡_Oye ,ya! ¡Tranquilo! ¡No, no ,no! Ya, tranquilo ,bonito.- _Billy le dijo al animal. _–Ya, calmado…calmado…tranquilo-_ El rubio sonrió a Maximus al ver que éste se centraba en su rostro y bajaba el pulso de su corazón.

El caballo, al ver los ojos turquesas…y un tanto familiares del muchacho, quedó atónito y se calmó al instante, aún con la bota en el hocico.

-_Ya está…- _Billy dijo. –_Ahora, siéntate- _Ordenó, el animal le obedeció sentándose en el pasto.

-_¡¿Q-qué demonios?!- _Spencer vio asombrado y atónito a Maximus y Billy. Maximus era un caballo real, indomable casi, necio y muy independiente, obviamente le asombró bastante que siguiera las ordenes de un joven cualquiera como Billy.

-_Ahora, suelta la bota- _El rubio volvió a ordenar, el caballo se negó en un curioso puchero. –_Obedece- _Joe le lanzó una mirada severa, el animal obedeció y soltó la bota.

-_¡Aw! Pero que chico tan bueno- _Billy acarició la frente de Maximus -_¿Estás cansado de perseguir al hombre malo por el bosque?- _El caballo asintió.

-_¿¡Disculpa!?-_

_-Jamás aprecian lo que haces ¿no es así?- _Maximus negó con la cabeza mientras Billy le abrazaba.

-_Oh, por favor ¡es un caballo cruel!- _Stephen gritó.

_-Claro que no-_ Billy le sacó la lengua. –_Es adorable y cariñoso- _El rubio sonrió ,recibiendo una caricia del corcel. –_¿No es así?...-_ Billy revisó su montura, en la cual había una placa donde decía "Maximus".

-_Maximus…- _

_-Oh, en verdad esto es un chiste malo…- _Se quejó el castaño, sin embargo ,le ignoraron.

-_Oye, yo diría que este es el día más grande de mi vida y…necesito que no le arrestes por hoy- _El joven levantó a Rider del suelo. Maximus gruñó y fulminó con la mirada al ladrón, quien no tardó tanto en devolverle el gesto.

-_Solo por veinticuatro horas ,después de eso podrán corretearse todo lo que quieran ¿qué dicen?- _

Spencer suspiró, alzó la mano con el objetivo de estrecharla con la pata del animal, éste desvió la mirada con gesto grosero.

-_Y…es mi cumpleaños, solo quería decírtelo- _Billy sonrió tiernamente al animal, con el propósito de convencerlo ,y logró cumplir con su capricho. Maximus alzó la pezuña y la estrechó con la de Rider.

Hubieron unos segundos de inquietud entre las miradas que se chocaban, nadie parecía notarlo más que Billy ,pero rápidamente otra cosa llamó la atención de la mirada de éste, deshizo la unión de ambos para pasar a ese lugar que tanto le había impresionado, era como una mosca siguiendo la luz de farol. Los otros dos ,sin embargo observaron con curiosidad al joven impresionado por el escenario. Maximus no desaprovecharía, se volvió al ladrón y le propinó un golpe en el abdomen, dejándolo sin aire, se burló de él y siguió al rubio.

Billy observó el pueblo y el castillo del reino, ¡todo era tan hermoso y estupendo…!

…

El pueblo era maravilloso, lleno de gente ,alegría ,tiendas y decoraciones. Había color, nuevos rostros ,niños, jóvenes y adultos, la gente era amable y servicial y eso le gustaba.

Hubo un momento en el que su cabello era una molestia, así que fueron con un estilista, quien, con gusto le cortó el cabello ,dejándoselo hasta la mitad de la nuca.

-_¡Oh, luces muy lindo ,joven!-_ El hombre era castaño y de ojos color ámbar/miel de no más de veinte seis años, le sonrió y a continuación tomó una flor violeta y se posicionó atrás de la oreja al rubio.

Spencer, quien observaba todo, se quedó embobado con la nueva apariencia del menor, sinceramente se veía adorable y definitivamente sería la persona más linda del mundo…_quizás del universo _,pensó. Se sonrojó y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a Billy, quien se sonrojó todavía más, rio un poco y le pagó al hombre, quien con gusto les abrió la puerta para que salieran.

Después de eso, fueron a comprar un par de manzanas, Billy se distrajo y observó con atención un cuadro de mosaicos ,en él estaban dos personas con trajes elegantes y coronas ,sospechó que se trataban del rey y la reina, aunque fijó su vista en que la reina sostenía algo…un bebé, un bebé que se le hacía familiar…estuvo a punto de saber quién era ese bebé hasta que escuchó algo.

-_Música…- _Murmuró el rubio, entonces siguió el sonido.

Para cuando Spencer ya había comprado las manzanas, se volvió para buscar a Billy. Lo encontró muy fácilmente, él estaba bailando en frente de un grupo de músicos ,atraía a la gente para invitarlo a bailar con él y en muy poco tiempo, ya había una multitud de gente bailando y cantando alegres. La única persona que no hacía lo mismo era Rider, quien solo contemplaba la fiesta con una sonrisa.

Billy movió las manos hacia él, indicándole que se acercara para unírsele, éste negó ,Billy le regaló una sonrisa divertida y burlona, lo tomó por las manos y lo atrajo hacia la demás gente.

A menudo, intentaban unirse para bailar juntos ,pero siempre había otra persona que les separaba para bailar con ellos. Hasta que en un movimiento descuidado terminaron unidos, con los labios rozándose ,con solo unos pocos milímetros de distancia ,se separaron al percatarse del tipo de cercanía que tenían ,obviamente ambos sonrojados.

…

El día se acababa, el Sol se ocultaba ,dándole paso a la Luna para brillar en el cielo nocturno. Los barcos del pueblo comenzaron a zarpar ,igualmente Billy y Spencer; se habían conseguido un pequeño bote, una canasta con flores y también el ladrón guardaba una sorpresa entre manos…

Llegaron al muelle, donde Maximus contemplaba a el par ,a Billy se le notaba ansioso y Spencer comenzaba a remar, éste le arrojó una bolsa donde habían al menos una docena de manzanas rojas ,el caballo dudó lanzándole una mirada severa a Rider.

-_Oye, las compre ¿okay?- _Con eso bastó para el animal, comenzó a comer la primera, hasta que el castaño dijo algo diferente.

-_…Al menos la mayoría- _Spencer rio de su misma broma, Billy se volvió hacia su acompañante y sonrió.

-_¿A dónde vamos?- _

-_Oye, en el mejor día de tu vida te mereces el mejor asiento- _Stephen/Spencer le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ya había oscurecido por completo, y ambos en el pequeño bote ya estaban con vista de todo el reino, un escenario hermoso y perfecto.

Billy suspiró.

-_Estoy muy asustado…-_

_-¿Ah ,si?-_

_-Bueno, he pasado dieciocho años soñando con lo que hay detrás de la ventana ,esperando y adivinando como se sentiría ver las luces flotando en el aire frente a mis ojos…¿y si…no es tan hermoso como lo imaginé?-_

_-Será hermoso, te lo aseguro.- _Billy rio.

-_Y ¿qué pasa si lo es? ¿qué haría después?-_

_-Bueno, creo que es lo mejor de todo…solo sal a por otro sueño- _Spencer le respondió sonriente.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa, luego ambos se volvieron hacia el cielo obscuro, esperando a la llegada de las luces flotantes.

_**-En otro lugar…-**_

Una mujer, la reina, de cabellos azabaches y ojos marrones acomodaba el medallón a su esposo, el rey ,de cabellera rubia y ojos color turquesa. Pasarían otro año…dieciocho años para ser más exactos sin su pequeño príncipe ,el día de su cumpleaños.

Mantenía una mirada melancólica ,al igual que su marido, de hecho estaba derramando lágrimas, indicio de que no soportaba el dolor de la desaparición de su hijo al igual que ella. Nunca volvió a ser el mismo desde aquel día, pero por más sufrimiento que pasaran tenían que mantenerse en pie, así que le secó las lágrimas y le dedicó una sonrisa triste para animarlo, le acarició la mejilla, él apretó su mano y le regaló una sonrisa falsa.

Salieron al balcón ,donde se hallaba la linterna real, la misma que lanzaron el día que Baruch nació.

Suspiraron, intercambiaron miradas y levantaron a la linterna ,dando la señal al resto de la gente a que les imitara; todas las calles se llenaron de luces y el pueblo brilló.

…

_**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo 10! El que tanto habían esperado y ansiado :D**_

_**Espero les haya gustado! Comenten si les gustó o no #necesitosuopinionD: Espero que mi esfuerzo no haya sido en vano ;-; **_

_**En fin ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! (osea mañana -5 de Enero- ¡SI CUMPLIRÉ!) los quiero muchisisisisimo :3 *corazón* ¡Bye! ¡Bye! (De nuevo ,los quiero mucho :))**_

_**¡Cobra Out!**_


	12. Veo En Ti La Luz

_**Blackangled**_

_**¡Hola criaturitas del Señor!**_

_**Les dije que cumpliría :D**_

_**Muchas quizás se preguntan esto "Si se supone que su cabello vuelve a ser azabache cuando lo cortan y esto no pasó ¿Cómo es que sigue siendo rubio?" Bueno, al principio no me di cuenta de este pequeño detalle, aunque es un AU ¿no? Así que digamos que por alguna extraña razón –pueden teorizar si es de su agrado- su cabello no perdió poder y sigue rubio. **_

_**Espero haber aclarado sus dudas ,ahora sin más regresemos al capítulo :)**_

* * *

En el agua podían reflejarse las sombras de unas pequeñas flores violetas, anaranjadas y rosadas y también podía reflejarse una mano, esa mano tomaba una flor tras otra flor de otra mano. Ya formaban una pequeña forma en el agua con las flores, cuando Billy pudo apreciar un resplandor que salía flotando desde el reflejo del castillo, abrió los ojos como platos, se volvió hacia arriba y con aun más asombro se encontró con miles de linternas flotando en el cielo.

Era un sueño hecho verdad…Spencer tenía razón, todo era bellísimo.

De un movimiento brusco ,alejó la mano de Rider –casi lo hecha por la borda- y rápidamente se acercó a la punta del bote para observar mejor las linternas –Wendy le acompañaba-. Todo era mejor de lo que había imaginado, sintió brisa y calor, el calor de la luz que emanaba de las linternas y la brisa que provocaban las pequeñas olas del agua, igual a veces un poco de sal se introducía en la boca de Billy.

Se sentía tan feliz, que sin darse cuenta ,había comenzado a cantar.

"_Tiempo aquel viendo a la distancia,  
tiempo fue viendo al interior,  
tiempo que no me imaginaba  
lo que me perdí._

Y hoy aquí viendo las estrellas,  
y hoy aquí todo es claridad.  
Desde aquí ya puedo ver  
que es donde debo estar."

Billy cantó.

"_Y la luz encuentro al fin,  
se aclaró aquella niebla.  
Y la luz encuentro al fin,  
ahora el cielo es azul._

Es real brillando así,  
ya cambió la vida entera

_Esta vez todo es diferente,  
veo en ti la luz._" Observó estupefacto, como las luces anaranjadas y hasta rosadas modelaban para sus ojos ,revoloteando y chocando unas con otras para subir al cielo y desaparecer en el espacio, sentía que podía llorar, pero no lo hizo. Dio una última sonrisa para bajar la mirada al agua, sin creerse lo que presenciaba ,sintió como el ladrón le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda, tratando de atrapar su atención. Se volvió hacia él y le encontró con dos de las miles de linternas que adornaban el escenario y con una cálida sonrisa en los labios.

Se acercó aun con una sonrisa animada ,sentándose en frente suyo, luego chasqueó la lengua recordando.

-_También tengo algo para ti- _Billy sacó la bolsa que tanto había deseado Rider. –_Sé que debí habértela dado antes, pero estaba asustado. Y ahora…ya no me asusta más ¿comprendes?- _¿Qué si comprendía? Diablos, estaba enamorado de él ¡claro que lo entendía!...Aunque ,esa bolsa no importaba más, solo le importaba Billy, y solo Billy.

-_Empiezo a hacerlo…- _Hizo a un lado la estúpida bolsa, y clavó sus ojos en los del rubio, quien le sonrió cálidamente. Ambos tomaron sus linternas y las elevaron para que se unieran con las demás.

Recordó el canto que había pausado su acompañante, y decidió continuarlo con un verso más.

"_Tiempo aquel, persiguiendo un sueño  
tiempo fue en la oscuridad,  
tiempo que no había visto como  
es la realidad." _Spencer cantó, mientras contemplaba a Billy Joe acercándose al agua para tocar una linterna, y en un movimiento ,alzarla de nuevo.

"Él aquí, luce como estrella,  
Él aquí, todo es claridad.  
Si aquí está es fácil ver  
que aquí hoy quiero estar." Tomó su mano, dedicándole una sonrisa enamorada y sin darse cuenta, sostenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Billy notó esto ,sonrojándose también ,sin embargo le devolvió la misma sonrisa. Él pudo notar en sus ojos un brillo especial, pudo notar fácilmente que Billy también podría sentir lo mismo que él ¿acaso podrá ser verdad?

"_Y la luz encuentro al fin.  
Se aclaró aquella niebla.  
Y la luz encuentro al fin.  
Ahora el cielo es azul. _

_Es real brillando así,  
ya cambió la vida entera.  
Esta vez todo es diferente,  
veo en ti la luz." _ Se tomaban de ambas manos, un par de tortolos enamorados, reflejándose en sus miradas el amor que se tenían el uno del otro, y poco a poco sus rostros perdían distancia y sus labios ansiosos no esperaban la hora de unirse.

Spencer tomó de la nuca al menor para acercarlo más hacia él, le rozó apenas ,cuando sintió un escalofrío de parte de Billy. _Está nervioso…_

Se acercó un poco más y con eso fue suficiente para que ambos quedaran fundidos en un beso, un beso inocente. Abrió los ojos un poco solo para ver que adorable escenario estaba frente a él…

Billy ,con las mejillas al puro rojo, los parpados mostraban un poco de arrugas, indicando que el rubio los cerraba con intensidad, pasó una mano con su cabello para tratar de calmarlo, lo logró ,causando que Billy Joe entrelazara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para intensificar la unión.

Todo estaba tan calmado ,que nada los podía interrumpir; e incluso no se podían escuchar los gemidos y suspiros de ambos dentro de sus bocas, obviamente necesitaban aire para vivir, causando así que se separaran. Spencer recostó al rubio en el mismo bote y se acercó a su oreja ,con el motivo de besar con delicadeza su oreja.

-_Billy…yo…- _En ese momento se detuvo.

Spencer observó horrorizado, como Shanilla y Rajeev, los gemelos que le buscaban con pura ira les observaban. No solo sabía que podría morir si se descuidaba ,también le molestaba que interrumpieran en ese precioso momento.

Se levantó de encima y fijó su vista seria en las siluetas de los otros dos ladrones y al instante, comprendió lo que querían. Le daba igual ,tomaría la bolsa ,se las daría y volvería a por lo que en verdad le importaba. Después de todo, su vida dependía de Billy, lo amaba.

* * *

_**¡Holi! ¿Lo disfrutaron? Yo quedé muerta *-* -¿wtf? Mary es un zombie O.o-**_

_**Este sería como un pequeño extra del capítulo pasado, pues es muy cortito y solo quería hacer esta parte porque si no se iba a salir del tema principal del mini-capítulo e iba a pasar a otra cosa y yo no quería eso, pero al final las cosas salieron super bien :)**_

_**Comenten "Soy una Zombie Amorosa amante de Ectofeature" si también murieron como yo después de todo esto.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado bastante ¡un abrazo y un beso enorme! Miren ,así de grande *introduzca un beso del tamaño de un dragón***_

_**Haha, nos vemos hasta la próxima ¡Bye! ¡Bye! **_


	13. El Principe Perdido

_**"Blanckangled"**_

_**Heyyy! Yo dije que lo subiría hace como dos semanas, pero se presentaron muchas cosas de la escuela y no pude hacerlo y cuando podía hacerlo en casa, no podía hacerlo porque cuando mi mamá veía que tomaba la laptop me ponía una cara así "D:" y así "e.e"**_

_**XD**_

_**En fin, respondamos los reviews! :)**_

-_**AntoRodriguez7:**_

_**Aww gracias ,me alegra que te haya gustado y haha xD –por el titulo-**_

_**-Akihara:**_

_**Es buena teoría, pueden hacer más si gustan ,pero eso se los dejo en sus manos. Y muchas gracias por tu apoyo ,de veras. :D**_

_**Ya que terminamos con los reviews ,pasemos directamente al capítulo ¿quieren? :3**_

* * *

Billy no entendía el porque estaban regresando a la orilla, él quería quedarse más tiempo con Spencer. Aunque cuando éste tomó la bolsa donde estaba la corona ,comenzó a dudar. ¿Acaso su madre tenía razón? No quería ni pensarlo.

-Perdoname…¿si? Tengo…tengo algo muy importante que hacer- Spencer le dijo al rubio, claramente estaba nervioso.

Billy le miraba con angustia y un poco de miedo. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y solo Dios sabía que pasaba por su mente.

-Eh…claro.- Billy fingió una sonrisa.

-Okay…espérame aquí- El castaño le dijo, mientras se iba alejando con la bolsa y su figura se desvanecía poco a poco entre la niebla.

Billy lo perdió de vista un par de minutos después aún con el miedo pintado en el rostro. Luego notó que Wendy se había trepado hasta su regazo.

-No te asustes, Wendy…-

Si, no había nada que temer. Spencer regresaría y luego se irían para seguir con su viaje. Por supuesto que no lo iba a abandonar allí…¿verdad?

* * *

-¡Ey! ¡Hasta que por fin los encuentro! Los estuve buscando por todas partes desde que nos separamos. Oye, Rajeev, tus patillas se ven fantásticas.- Spencer se acercó al moreno y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

Rajeev solo le volteó a ver de reojo y mantuvo una mirada asesina.

Rider tragó saliva…quien sabe que cosas estaría pensando. ¡Su mirada ya le estaba diciendo muchísimo!

-Eh…bueno, solo quería decirles que…dejarlos estuvo mal, les devuelvo la corona, es toda suya. Así que ya me voy, ¡y todos estamos contentos! Así será mucho…- Spencer se volteó y de repente el rostro de Shanilla apareció frente al suyo, podía ver hasta su lápida con su nombre escrito en los ojos de esa mujer. Algo iba a pasar…y no iba a ser nada bonito.

-Sigues ocultándonos cosas ¿no ,Rider?- Rajeev se volteó a verlo desde su lugar.

-¿Qué? ¿D-de qué están hablando?- El menor parecía confundido.

-Oimos que encontraste algo…- El moreno se levantó de su lugar y pateó la bolsa donde estaba la corona. –Algo mucho más valioso que una corona- Rajeev se acercó a Spencer y le dedicó una mirada fría y acusadora. –Entréganos al chico-

* * *

Billy esperaba ansioso la llegada de Spencer. Todavía sentía la ligera esperanza de que vendría y buscaba su silueta entre la niebla en la que había desaparecido hacía unos minutos, hasta que luego lo vio. Era la silueta de un hombre alto ,solo eso. Pero con eso le bastó.

-Ah…Spence. Yo creí que ibas a irte con la corona y que ibas a dejarme aquí- Billy sonrió. Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando resolvió en que no era una sola silueta, eran dos; la otra silueta salió de detrás de la del hombre y la segunda era la de una mujer alta y delgada.

Las dos personas se acercaron a él y sonrieron con malicia.

-Él se fue- Rajeev dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué?...¡No! No lo haría- Billy respondió con tono firme.

-Ahí lo tienes, niño- Shanilla señaló un barco pequeño y allí estaba Spencer al timón, y con la corona en una mano.

-¿Spencer?- La expresión que adoptó después fue decepción, desesperación y tristeza. -¡Spencer!- Trató de llamarlo pero fue en vano, el ladrón en el barco seguía navegando.

-Fue un trato muy justo- Rajeev rio con un tono tenebroso. –La corona, por el chico del cabello mágico-

Billy ahogó un grito. ¿Les había dicho? No podía sentir más que traición en ese momento.

-¿Cuánto nos pagarían por tener eterna salud y vivir por siempre- El moreno abrió una bolsa, y Shanilla unas cuerdas, y ambos comenzaron a reír con malicia.

-No…¡No ,por favor!- Billy retrocedió, y cuando vio que ambos mellizos se disponían a ir por él ,comenzó a correr.

En su carrera, Billy saltó por encima de un tronco, pero cayó al suelo y vio su pie izquierdo se había atascado en un hueco. Si le sería posible sacarlo, pero para entonces ya habría sido demasiado tarde. Así que empezó a tratar desesperadamente de librarse, cuando de repente escuchó al par de ladrones emitir quejidos y también los escuchó caer al suelo. Se calmó un poco y cuando logró safarse del tronco, fue a revisar que había pasado.

-¡Billy!- Madame X, su madre estaba allí, con un tronco en las manos grueso y el par de sus posibles secuestradores estaban desmayados en el suelo.

-¡Oh, mi precioso bebé!- La mujer soltó el tronco abruptamente y abrió los brazos invitando al joven a abrazarla.

-¡Madre…!- El rubio corrió hacia X y la abrazó.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?- La peli morada le preguntó preocupada.

-Mamá…¿cómo supiste que…?- Billy le estaba preguntando a la mayor ,pero ésta le interrumpió.

-¡Estaba tan angustiada, hijo! Así que te seguí y vi cómo te atacaron. ¡Rápido, hay que irnos, no vayan a despertar!- Madame X fue rápidamente a buscar su lámpara y estaba por adentrarse al bosque ,cuando se volvió para ver a Billy.

Billy Joe solo veía el barco de Spencer alejarse. Aun después de todo lo que pasaron juntos, decidió irse… .Tenía el corazón hecho trizas. Solamente quería irse a casa. Se volteó hacia atrás con los ojos llorosos y solo encontró a su madre extendiéndole los brazos.

-Madre…- Billy corrió hacia la mujer y la abrazó con fuerza. –Tenías razón…¡tenías razón en todo…!-

-Lo sé ,cariño…lo sé- Madame X acarició el cabello del menor y luego lo guió hacia los adentros del bosque.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rider chocó contra una torre de vigilancia donde se encontraban unos cuatro guardias. Y en el impacto, salió de su trance ¿qué había pasado? ¿dónde estaba? ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido?

-¡Mira eso!- Escuchó a un guardia decir. -¡La corona!-

Spencer reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Los mellizos lo habían noqueado, lo amarraron de pies, manos y cabeza al timón y al mástil con la corona y se habían hecho con Billy ¡Dios mio! ¡¿Qué le había pasado?! ¿estaba bien? ¡Oh ,por supuesto que no! ¡Debía hacer algo, y salir de ahí!

-Billy…¡Billy! ¡BILLY!- Spencer empezó a forcejear, tenía que huir y encontrar a Billy.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta ,unos guardias lo empezaban a desamarrar y a cargarlo en contra de su voluntad.

-¡Oigan ,esperen no! ¡Él está en peligro!- Spencer trató de soltarse del agarre de los guardia pero fue inútil.

Más tarde, tuvieron que llevarlo a prisión y permaneció allí por 16 horas ,sin comida ni agua. Es más, no le daba hambre o sed, en lo único que pensaba era en Billy, estaba tan preocupado…

Hasta que escuchó un manojo de llaves abrir sus celdas, cuando se dio la vuelta vio al oficial al mando de la guardia real.

-Ya es hora de acabar con esto, Rider- El hombre le observaba firme y serio.

-…¿Qué quieres decir?- Spencer le preguntó y cuando reaccionó, se dio cuenta. –Oh…entiendo-

* * *

-Listo, todo a como era antes- Madame X sonrió mientras se llevaba la canasta con flores que Billy siempre había tenido a la mano. Éste solo observaba al suelo ,no tenía un punto fijo en el cual concentrarse, solo observaba con ojos casi llorosos pero nunca soltaron lágrimas. Su cabello había crecido de manera sobrehumana de nuevo, y tan solo le llegaba hasta los pies.

-Ahora, lávate para cenar ¿sí?- La mujer se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación de su supuesto hijo. –Prepararé sopa de avellanas- Ella anunció con orgullo para tratar de animar al chico. Cuando vio que el rubio solo se mantenía quieto ,suspiró.

-Yo intenté advertirte, Billy Joe. Que entendieras los peligros del mundo exterior; el mundo es oscuro, salvaje y egoísta. Y a su minimo rayo de luz y su alegría, los destruye.- X cerró las cortinas azules que servían de "puerta" a la habitación de Billy y se retiró.

Billy al fin alzó un poco la mirada ,pero casi inmediatamente volvió a bajarla ,centrando su atención en un pañuelo violeta con un sol dorado en el centro. Spencer se lo había comprado.

Wendy salió de atrás suyo y encaró una triste mirada apoyándose en la pierna derecha de su amigo, como si tratase de consolarlo. Billy se dio cuenta de la presencia de Wendy y le dedicó una sonrisa triste. Su sonrisa se borró y volvió a observar el pañuelo.

Habían un montón de cosas en su cabeza, y lo único que quería era simplemente descansar.

Se tumbó boca arriba en su cama y soltó un suspiro. Luego de mirar un buen rato hacia el techo, notó algo extrañísimo. En las pinturas que él había hecho cierto tiempo atrás ,se encontraba una figura, en realidad eran figuras diferentes pero que formaban una sola: el Sol dorado de su pañuelo. Confundido ,estiró su pañuelo frente a sus ojos para verlo mejor, y después compararlo con la extraña figura del techo. Poco a poco, notó que no solo era un Sol dorado, si no que habían dos…cuatro…diez…¡estaban por todas partes! De repente un recuerdo muy ,muy lejano se estrelló contra su cabeza y Billy recordó.

En su mente, aquel Sol dorado se encontraba arriba de él,estaba tejido en una manta blanca de la que colgaban diferentes figuras de madera muy coloridas e infantiles. Pero no estaba solo; alcanzó a divisar a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer quienes le veían con sonrisas gigantescas. Uno era rubio y de ojos color azul turquesa y la mujer de cabello negro y ojos marrones. Llevaban coronas y trajes elegantes.

Otro recuerdo llegó. La pintura de la pared del reino al que fue. Eran las mismas personas que vio en su memoria y se dio cuenta de que eran el rey y la reina del lugar. En la memoria él era un bebé. Y que el rey y la reina estuvieran solo con él podía significar una cosa.

¡Él era el bebé que sostenía la reina en la pintura! El príncipe perdido. ¡Él era el príncipe perdido!

* * *

Dos guardias llevaban por los brazos a Spencer, quien tenía la mirada fija en el suelo e iba esposado de ambas manos por la espalda. Pasaron por un pasillo donde tenían a otros presos en sus jaulas y de entre esas jaulas se encontraban los gemelos. Spencer sintió un nudo en el estómago y sintió rabia. Noqueó a un guardia y golpeó al otro en un ataque veloz y hábilmente pasó sus esposas delante de su cuerpo, inmediatamente se acercó a la jaula de los gemelos y alcanzó a tomar a Rajeev por el cuello. De sus ojos salía fuego.

-¡¿Quién les contó sobre él?! ¡DIMELO! ¡Ya!- Spencer le gritó al moreno.

Rajeev ,un poco asustado por la rudeza de Wright, asintió.

-¡No fue idea nuestra! ¡La anciana nos lo dijo!-

-…¿Anciana?...- Spencer titubeó ,y más tarde se dio cuenta de que hablaba de Madame X.

Los guardias no tardaron mucho en despertar y sujetaron a Rider por los hombros y luego pasar a sus brazos. Spencer volvió a forcejear como cuando anoche lo esposaban en el bote, pero como también le había pasado esa noche, us esfuerzos fueron inútiles y lo volvieron a mantener inmóvil.

* * *

-¿Billy?...- Madame X preguntó ,desde las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de Billy. –Billy ¿qué estás haciendo arriba?- La mujer volvió a preguntar, esta vez decidida a entrar a la habitación.

-Cariño ¿te encuentras bien?- La peli morada preguntó de nuevo, y a medio camino se encontró con cierto rubio. Tenía una mirada seria, y fija al suelo ,como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

-…Soy el príncipe perdido…- El menor susurró. X ignoró este detalle y frunció el ceño.

-Ugh, Billy Joe, habla bien ¡ya te he dicho que odio que balbucees!-

-Yo soy el príncipe perdido…¿no es cierto?- Billy afirmó en un tono de voz más elevado, mientras le fruncía el ceño a la mujer.

Ésta aflojó sus gestos para reemplazarlos por gestos de sorpresa.

-¿Estoy balbuceando, _madre_?- Billy preguntó retóricamente, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "madre".

Madame X supo de inmediato que _su pequeño brote de sol_ ya había descubierto la verdad, sería mejor esquivar sus ataques –hablando de forma metafórica- y continuar con el plan.

-Oh ¡Billy Joe! ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas? ¿quién pensaría en una idea tan ridícula hijo?- La mujer rió nerviosamente e intentó acercarse al menor.

-¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú hiciste todo esto! ¿verdad?- Billy le gritó. El rostro de la mayor, se tornó a una mirada seria y profunda.

-Sabes que lo hice para protegerte. Y. Ya.-

El rubio sacó humo de su cabeza y con rabia empuj la pared para luego bajar las escaleras con rapidez.

-¡He pasado mi vida entera tratando de esconder el poder de mi cabello del exterior…!-

-¡Billy Joe!- Madame X lo siguió de forma amenazante.

-…¡Cuando tenía que esconderme de ti!- El rubio agregó, volteando a ver a la mujer con rabia.

-¡Ha! ¿Y a dónde irás? Él no está esperándote- Madame X recalcó ,refiriéndose a cierto ladrón.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?- El menor exigió saber.

-Ah, ¿ese criminal? Irá a la horca por sus crímenes- Afirmó la mujer.

Billy ahogó un grito y su mirada se tornó en una de horror.

-¡No!-

-Ya, ya ,tranquilo. Escuchame…todo esto ,es lo que tenía que pasar.- X sonrió con falsa ternura e intentó acariciar el cabello dorado dfel joven. E inmediatamente, Billy tomó descaradamente la mano de Madame X y le dedicó una mirada de furia.

-¡No! El mundo no es como tú dices, y yo no soy como piensas. Y te aseguro que jamás te dejaré usar de nuevo mi cabello ¡¿Oiste?!- El rubio jaló a X del ante brazo ,pero ésta se soltó del agarre de su "hijastro" y se golpeó contra un espejo, rompiéndolo en pedazos pequeños.

La peli morada se permaneció estática, asombrada por la rudeza y rebeldía del menor. Billy le lanzó una última mirada de furia y se dirigía a irse de aquella torre, cuando…

-Okay…¿quieres que sea la villana? Bien ,entonces seré la villana…-

* * *

_**¡Chan Chan CHAAN! Okey no xD**_

_**Todas sabemos lo que pasa después ,pero no quiero spoilers! Probablemente en dos semanas o en tres tenga listo en siguiente capítulo. Como saben ,yo también soy humana y tengo una vida –aunque no lo parezca (xD)- Me encantó escribir este capítulo, estue muy inspirada estos días y tengo ideas nuevas que les comunicaré pronto por Twitter. Si aún no conocen mi cuenta se las pasare (arroba) TurquoiseKatt o también pueden buscarme como Mary C. Ruíz. De veras ,les serviría de mucho seguirme allí –no para darme popularidad- si no para que ustedes también se enteren del porque de mis ausencias o si ya he actualizado o si tengo nuevas ideas. También pueden charlar conmigo si tienen alguna duda.**_

_**Si no tienen cuenta de Twitter, lo menor que pueden hacer es seguir comunicándose conmigo a través de FanFiction o por Wattpad (TurquoiseKitty24).**_

_**En fin.**_

_**Comenten ,añaden a favoritos o sigan la historia si gustan, aquí abajito está el botón "review". ¡Espero les haya gustado! Y nos vemos la próxima –en dos o tres semanas :'D- **_

_**¡Las y los amho!**_ _**:3 Cuidense y un abrazo para todos y todas ustedes XOXO**_

_***Preguntas Random***_

_**-¿Tienes mascotas? ¿Cómo se llama (n)?**_

_**-¿Tu color favorito?**_

_**-¿Te gustan mis fanfics? (:'D)**_

_**-¿Kawaii? :3**_

_**-Si en este momento fueras Spencer en este fanfic ¿qué harías? ¿Y si fueras Billy?**_

_**-¿Tu animal favorito?**_

_**EN FIN.**_

_**¡ByeBye mi raza! :D**_


End file.
